


Drowning in You

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, References to Depression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: A mishap lands Steven in Homeworld, and into the life of an ocean gem. A soldier who terraforms. Through the unlikeliest of situations, Lapis ends up helping Steven to hide in order to prevent him from getting killed and herself.But that's not the only problem. It seems that she is beginning to harvest feelings towards this hybrid.A Steven Universe human AU inspired from the show series: "Crash Landing On You."
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Steven Universe, Stapis - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Isetwald

**Author's Note:**

> This is a human AU, even though the humans with gems have magical powers.  
> This takes place after the Finale. And in this AU Steven has never met Lapis, Peridot, Jasper, the Diamonds or the other Lazulis yet.  
> Steven has only grown up with his family, with the gems, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Bismuth. And this story will include other gems, magical humans. North Korea is somewhat like Homeworld where the Diamonds, Lapis and the other Homeworld human gems reside, and South Korea is Little Homeworld where Steven and his family live. 
> 
> Also if it helps think of this Human AU like the show: Avatar the Last Airbender. In that show not all the humans have magical abilities and the ones that do are called benders.  
> So in this story the gems are like the benders, and are off colored people and humans. Hopefully that helps too. ^^

"What's the point?..." Steven sighed, hand clenching tightly over the railing of the boat. He took in a deep breath. The hybrid came to this lovely place as a last resort before he would go. He didn't want to live anymore.

Gazing at his phone at his text messages from his dad, Uncle Andy, the Crystal Gems, Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and Connie the boy closed his eyes. Sure he loved his family, and his best friend, but all his life he was lied to especially about his mother, Rose Quartz, or in other words Pink Diamond. He didn't want to be anything like her, he never asked to be a diamond. To be honest, his family had been worried for him and noticed the signs, the uncontrollable swelling of pink. He was eventually taken to a hospital and given help with a therapist. His therapist suggested that he take a vacation away to settle his thoughts.   
But even this was too much, Connie had left for college and she stated that she didn't want him to wait for her, since she wouldn't be around anymore. She wanted him to be happy, and to find someone else if he did. But she was still his best friend. Yet all the trauma he's been through his entire life, it still didn't help.

First he traveled to Empire City, but that still wasn't enough. He needed to be out of the country and so he traveled to Switzerland. After all, he heard it was dazzling place. And here he was on Lake Brienz, Isetwald. The water glittered in the sunshine as the lush rolling green hills stood out among the countryside. Everything was verdant green here.

Putting his phone away into his jean's pocket tears leaked over his cheeks. Why did he feel this way? Why did he have to hate his existence? He didn't know what to do. All his life he cared for others, but never learned to do anything for himself. The future didn't seem promising. Gazing at his reflection as he turned his head away he sighed.

The boat continued to float down the lake, as he shuffled his feet a bit. The red marks were still visible on his arms, the sleeves of his sweater brushing aside to reveal them. He took out a knife from his pocket, adding another slash.

It stung. The newly fresh mark was glazing, blood oozing. He could simply kiss it to make the pain go away with his healing spit, but he decided not to this time. "Goodbye..." he lifted his head, staring out into the distance.

Just then, he suddenly heard faint singing. It appeared to be far away, but enough for him to hear several lines.

 _"I wanna keep on going._  
 _Wanna be right here with you._  
 _I'd love to see your colors shining_  
 _Throoo-oo-ooough!"_ The voice was so angelic than anything Steven had ever heard.

_"I'd love to see your colors shining_   
_Throoo-ooo-ooo-ugh."_

The tears blurred Steven's vision as he choked. Somehow, somewhere it felt like someone else was telling him that he didn't need to do this. The voice struck him through his heart.

"You don't need to die." It gave him that thought. Steven gazed ahead towards the docks as he noticed a blue figure. He couldn't make out its features as the shore was too far away. But there seemed to be an audience there.

And then that's when water splashed everywhere, flooding, almost seemingly drowning the world. Steven kicked his legs, coughing as he felt water entering his lungs. For once, he was fighting against it, swimming to the surface. The water settled all around them as he pulled himself onto the pier. The other passengers from the boat had fled as the boat sunk. People were gathered all around the docks, drenched and soaked.

What in the world had just happened?! Steven gazed around, perplexed as everyone else. The blue figure that he had seen on the docks was now gone.


	2. Empire City

**~ONE YEAR LATER~**

Eighteen-year-old Steven stood out from his balcony in his apartment. He had returned home from Switzerland months back and decided that he was going to fully commit to living. He had told his therapist the truth through video chat and she told him to set up with another therapist that was in his area, in Empire City.

He also had to tell his father and the Crystal Gems. They were glad that he was finally opening up, and he didn't exclude Connie either. She was happy for him, that he decided to stay. Though it was still hard, as it wasn't easy being lonely. Sometimes it really killed him.

"Hey, Steven! You ready?!" He gazed down to find Sadie waving at him.

"I'm coming!" He called back, watching his friend walk off with her partner. Sadie and Shep were great, and he heard that Lars would be at their show tonight. He grinned, perhaps things weren't so bad after all being a roadie. Lately the music industry had been exploding so he had been earning quite a lot of money. Clenching his hands over the railing he began to think.

He really had missed his family and the Crystal Gems. He hadn't seen them in a long time in person, so a visit was surely needed. Tomorrow he could drive back to Beach City. Turning around to nab his supplies, his guitar and roadie gloves the boy prepared himself for the big show tonight. Steven had rushed out from the apartment hopping into Sadie's van as they drove to the amphitheater.

Steven helped the two set up along with Lars. He made sure the mic was working properly and that Sadie and Shep were looking fabulous. Once finished, he stood aside as they finally opened up the gate, allowing people to enter and flood the place. A massive crowd formed as everyone began to cheer as Sadie walked on stage. Shep followed behind her as the two dang a duo.

The curly-haired boy tapped his foot against the floor at the beat. Lights swirled uh every direction, raining down the stage in a ray of rainbow colors and glittering sparks. Steven smiled, holding thumbs up as Sadie gave her guitar one last loud strum as flames burst into the air.

The crowd began to applause as Sadie and Shep both bowed, thanking them for coming to their show. They walked off to a stand to begin signing albums. Steven walked down the steps to greet Lars, hugging his friend.

"What's up bro?" Lars ruffled his little curls. "It's good to see that you've been doing better."

"Yeah I am- wait..." Steven paused. "How did you know that I wasn't doing so well?"

"You don't think that I could recognize depression? And this?" Lars griped Steven's wrist gently. Steven flinched at the gesture. Sure he had stopped cutting but there were still a few scars there. "I know because I've done it too," Lars replied.

"You... self-harmed too?" Steven was shocked to hear this from one of his closest friends. Their relationship was a bit rocky at first in becoming friends, but then they were now best bros.

"I did," Lars nodded his head. Steven gazed up as Lars brushed aside some of his pink dyed hair. "But I got therapy and I'm okay now. I don't do it anymore." He then gave Steven a stern expression. "Promise me you won't do that again. You don't want to go back there."

"I won't," Steven replied feeling Lars sling an arm around him.

"Good because you're like a little brother to me. Don't ever tell anyone that," Lars released him before walking off to grab the mic. Steven smiled at that. He suppose he was lucky somehow to have great people in his life. "What do you say? We hang out tonight and have some fun?" Lars returned with the mic folding it up to hand to Steven to put it away.

"I'd like that."

It took a while before they finally cleaned everything up and returned back home. Steven went directly to Lars' house to relax. Lars set out a purple roll cake onto the counter.

"I made this, you can have some."

"Woah!" Stars sparkled in Steven's house. "You made this?"

"Yes I did." Steven grabbed a plate slicing up a slice as he dug in.

"Mmm so good!"

Lars chuckled at that. "I know, I'm a great baker." Lars sat down on his couch, moving aside to pull out one of his mics. He began to sing as Steven ate his cake.

"Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong for saying that I'll choose another way?  
I ain't trying to do what everybody else doing  
Just cause everybody doing what they all do  
If one thing I know, how far would I grow?  
I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home."

Steven nearly choked in his cake as the mic was suddenly in front of him. "You should sing something too."

Swallowing the rest of his cake, Steven set aside his plate. "Okay." He got off the stool holding the mic trying to think of something to sing.

"Anything that's on your mind."

Come to think of it. He had always be wondering about this one song. "I heard this song in Switzerland," Steven started. "Do you know it?"

"Let's hear it."

Steven closed his eyes reminiscing the time he stood on that boat and hearing that angel's voice. How could he ever forget that song?   
"I wanna keep on going.  
Wanna be right here with you.  
I'd love to see your colors shining  
Throoo-oo-ooough!  
I'd love to see your colors shining  
Throoo-ooo-ooo-ugh." Steven opened his eyes, a sense of overwhelming peace flowing over him.

"No, I've never heard of that one," Lars replied.

"I keep asking everyone I know, and nobody knows."

"Hm, do you know who sang it?"

"Sadly no," Steven shook his head. "All I remember was a blue figure standing on the docks and then the world flooded, and the person disappeared."

"The world flooded?"

"Oh yeah- I," Steven paused clearing his throat. "The lake over flowed with water, and I nearly drowned, and the boat sunk. And the next thing I know everyone is soaking wet and the blue figure is gone."

"You don't think it was a gem?" Lars asked.

"It could've been possibly," Steven nodded his head. "Only gems are the only humans with magical abilities. Except for I'm the weird one who's half gem and human. I look like a regular human without powers, except I actually do have powers."

"Right," Lars nodded his head. "Though it's not a bad song," Lars nudged his arm. "And you sing great."

"Thanks."

Lars smiled before reaching for the remote as he turned on the TV for the two of them to watch a movie. Steven grinned. He would enjoy tonight, and return back to Beach City tomorrow.


	3. Perilous Accident

Steven yawned as he blinked wearily as sunlight hit his face. Smacking his lips, he opened his eyes to turn his head. The drapes of his window was partly open, letting in the sunlit dawn.

His alarm was buzzing as he threw a hand over to hit the snooze. Flipping over a corner of his sheets he pushed himself off his bed. His roommates were still asleep from the sounds of snoring that could be heard from the hallway. Steven quietly made his way into the kitchen to dump a bowl of cereal for himself to eat. He was really one to eat much ever since he got depression. The hybrid human used to eat sugary things when he was younger, but then he realized that he needed to be better, so he became vegetarian. Though he still ate cheese and drank milk, so he was technically a Lacto-Vegetarian.

Once finished, he pushed aside his chair to set his bowl into the sit. It was still clustered with dishes that belonged to his roommates. Steven made his way into the bathroom to get ready for the day and to shower. After an hour he managed to pack a few things into his backpack as he slung one strap over his shoulder. He pulled out his phone to text his roommates that he would be heading home since he didn't necessarily want to wake them up. They liked to sleep in late.

"See ya later, PeeDee, Liam, and Daiji," he whispered, poking his head into their rooms. He was glad that PeeDee one of his old friends came to live in an apartment with him and the others weren't so bad. Liam was originally from across the U.S. and Daiji a study abroad student from Japan. Steven closed the door silently as he walked out of his apartment. He ran to his van swirling his keys as he got into the driver's seat. Starting the engine he drove towards the direction of Beach City.

The sight of the rolling hills, the countryside and the beach coming up into view soothes his insides. There was nothing more beautiful than his own hometown. Instead of driving towards the Beach House he decided to park his van on the side of the road near Little Homeworld. It would be a pleasant surprise to see how the human gems were doing. These were people who had fled the country of Homeworld since it was an awful place and they took residence here.

Stepping out from his van Steven walked through the gate gazing around at all the off colored humans roaming about. A ruby, a short red-skinned human waved at him.

"STEVEN!" He turned his head to find Bismuth who was poking her head out her blacksmith shop. There was the sound of metal clanging.

"What?" He saw Pearl poke her head as well behind Bismuth. Steven chuckled at the shock written on her face.

"STEVEN!" The door was thrown open as Pearl rushed up to him, instantly squashing him into a tight hug with his head against her chest. The boy squeaked in surprise as he could feel muscles arms surrounding him, Bismuth.

"You're back!" Bismuth said. Pearl suddenly began to sob, running her fingers through Steven's hair. Steven hugged her back tightly. Even though they did have a rough past with his dead mother, who started a war between their country and Homeworld that ended up in many dying. Pearl was the only person who was like a mother-figure in his life, besides Garnet. Amethyst was like his own sister and Bismuth was a great gal too, now Pearl's partner.

"Oh, I need to tell Garnet and Amethyst!" Pearl pulled back taking out her phone to call Amethyst and Pearl.

"So you just visiting?" Bismuth asked.

"Yes," Steven nodded his head, turning around to face the blacksmith. "I thought, since I haven't been home for nearly an entire year that I should come back and visit. I do miss you guys."

Bismuth smiled, slinging an arm around Steven's shoulders. "I'm glad you're doing okay too." Steven nodded his head at that.

"STEVEN!" Bismuth released him as the eighteen-year old turned to find Garnet and Amethyst jumping out from a car along with Greg. Steven did not expect Garnet to snatch him, hoisting him into the air as he blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't a little boy anymore, but he didn't bother as Garnet practically smothered him. He was eventually set down as Amethyst playfully punched his arm.

"You're back dude!" The two turned fist bumping each other and pointing finger guns. "Chu."

"Stuball," Steven directed his attention to his father running up to hug him. Greg hugged him tightly into a bear hug.

"I've missed all of you," Steven grinned turning around to face them.

"How have you been? You finally get help?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, I've been fine. I've had to visit a new therapist," Steven said.

"I'm so glad," Pearl sighed in relief. "You don't know how worried we were since last year." Steven knew what she was talking about when he left to go to Swiss. Though he never told them about that singing voice, that was what gave him the motivation to continue on living.

Just then he felt a something wet hit his arm. It was a droplet, cold like ice. "Huh?" He lifted his head to gaze up into the sky. Steven thought that the sky was clear earlier, but there were dark clouds swirling above.

"I heard there's supposed to be a huge storm," Greg said. "We should head back to the Beach House."

Steven could hear his phone ding, an unpleasant sound. The sound of an alarm. Pulling out his phone he gazed at the warning displayed on the screen. "Uh guys... there's a hurricane warning," he held up his phone.

"I got one too," Pearl replied checking her phone. More rain water began to plop onto Steven's shoulders until began to pour. The was the sound of roaring, lightning clashing out in the distance, sounding like gigantic beast. The wind began to howl, blowing furiously as Steven grunted trying to keep his feet implanted from falling over.

"We have to evacuate!"

The boy summoned his pink shield to prevent himself from getting soaked, and to block out the wind. However, it still didn't do much as he could feel the wind pushing him back. Everyone made a beeline to their nearest vehicle as people began to run in every direction. They either needed to flee from the city or find stable housing that would not be damaged from the hurricane.

"Ah!" A force of wind knocked Steven against the bumper of the car, preventing him from entering inside as the car jostled.

"STEVEN!" Pearl tried to grasp him through the window. Unfortunately, a flood of water poured over the ground, moving the car as Steven fell back. He splattered into the murky water filled with debris as he could feel his skin being scrapped. "Steven!" He could hear screaming over the roar of the wind. Everything was dark, the sky was dark and grey swirling in a never-ending cycle.

Pushing himself up Steven tried to run to the car only to feel himself be picked up into the air. It felt like he was caught in a tornado as he let out a scream. A black whip with purple shards wrapped themselves around his waist, connected to the vehicle down below. Amethyst had caught him with her whip.

"Hold on, dude!" The boy could feel his body being thrashed around like rag doll until the whip finally snapped. He was tumbling in every direction, summoning his bubble to try to protect himself. Though it did work, the storm seemed to be too powerful as he tossed afro. His bubble slammed into something hard, popping in an instant. Steven let out a coarse scream as all he could see was water splashing around him.

Something big was floating in the air, and he didn't have enough time to react. His head collided against it, knocking him unconscious as his body fell into the rushing water.


	4. River Boy

"That storm should serve them," Lapis said, grinning smugly. The other Lapis were standing beside her. They were near the outpost overlooking the border. The five Lazulis were commanded to send a storm to the land ahead of them, to cause a wreck. The dark swirling clouds could be seen for miles. "Blue Diamond would be proud." She was their highest-ranking officer in command, besides Yellow Diamond. White Diamond on the other hand, was the Great One. The Leader of their country. Whoever disobeyed her was severely punished.

Every day, citizens of Homeworld had to praise her, and kept a portrait of the white gem in their home. Otherwise, if you were caught without one home inspections were always taken into measure and your entire family was punished. If one was caught of a crime, the entire family was destroyed for four generations down. It was awful to think that one would serve a life sentence for a crime their great grandfather had done. But that was the law here. Strict and ferocious. Gems had to obey their masters, based upon their ranking.

"I can imagine the normal humans freaking out, total dead meat in the destruction since they don't have any powers," the cheek Lapis chortled. She twirled a finger in the air, forming a droplet of water splatting it onto the ground as she stomped on it. "Squashed like a grape and drowning in the seas."

"Don't you think... that's too harsh?" The Lapis with her gem in her stomach asked nervously, holding her hands behind her back. The cheek Lapis turned to glare at her. "I don't think they are that bad."

"Have you seriously been watching movies?" The chest Lapis folded his arms across his chest. "You know that's forbidden in Homeworld. Lest engaging in any human activity."

"But- we're humans..." Naval Lapis started.

"Not like them," Lapis shook her head. Her gem was glistening on her back. "We are off colored humans with magical abilities. We are higher than them, than those lowly ones born with nothing."

Navy Lapis sighed, gazing down at her toes. Chest Lapis hummed, as Cheek Lapis turned to gaze at their captain. The other Lapis, the one with a gem on his arm stayed silent.

"Back to your posts," Lapis turned commanding them.

"Aye, aye Captain!" The four Lapis soldiers turned around returning to their respective posts. Lapis gazed ahead at the faint barrier that blocked Homeworld out from the rest of the world. No one would be able to pass through that shield unless you wanted to be electrocuted. Though that didn't seem to stop those that had fled and those that wanted to defect.

"Captain Lapis," a voice buzzed from her HT, hand held receiver. It was somewhat like a walkie talkie, a communication device that the military used. She picked it up.

"This is Lapis."

"Deserter on Runway, heading south in a 4x4 truck."

"Copy that, on my way," Lapis replied, summoning her water wings to fly in the air. It didn't take long for her to find the pavement road and the green truck. Luckily, there was a pond nearby that she could use water. Using her water bending abilities she created an ice shard to pierce the tire. It popped as she came down to seize the gem from the car. It was a Zircon as she slammed her against the dirt. Lapis could notice the other soldiers around, even Jasper a command from another military post under Yellow Diamond.

"You'll be lucky to serve a life sentence in prison, labor camp under White Diamond rather than being killed," Lapis snapped, forming ice cuffs onto the gem's wrists binding them together. She watched as Jasper dragged the thrashing gem who began to scream. The male gem didn't care if he was dragging Zircon's face in the dirt. B

"No! Please have mercy!"

Lapis scoffed, rolling her eyes as she shook her head. Lately a lot of people have been trying to flee from Homeworld. Why was it so hard to simply obey the rules? She turned, saluting to the other quartzes before taking off. She headed in the direction where her military post was. Though, however, something caught her eye. There was something black floating in the river down below. It appeared to be some sort of black blob. Turning her head away thinking other of it Lapis flew over the water bank. It wasn't until she had a second thought.

That thing whatever it was did look suspicious, perhaps she should check it out? Turning around to go to the spot where she saw the black roundness she found it to not be there. "Huh?" She floated down to the rocky bank noticing something red splattered on the rocks. Was that blood? She had never seen any gem bleed red before.

Lapis knelt down, prodding the blood as she sniffed it. She tasted it, it was bitter to the taste. "Bleh," she spit it out. There was no doubt that whatever was injured was not a gem. She heard that the other organics had bitter blood that was red as scarlet. Standing up her eyes scanned the river until she saw a figure hunched over down further along the bank. He was coughing and hacking, throwing up water.

The human appeared to be very pale, his body littered with cuts. How could one bleed so much? How did he end up here? Who was he?

Lapis walked over towards him, summoning her blade that was made from dry ice. She created it herself.

"Ah," the boy winced as he felt something sharp touch the side of his neck. It was burning against his skin as he lifted his gaze.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Lapis demanded, her tone harsh.

Steven blinked, realizing that an ice blade was pointed at his throat. The human before him was no doubt a gem. Her skin was light blue, her hair a darker shade of blue along with her orbs. Her eyes were like sapphires. She had on some sort of navy-blue military outfit. There was a tiny blue diamond symbol next to the many badges that she wore, but in the center of her vest was an enormous white diamond insignia.

It struck him at once like someone injected poison into his system. At first he didn't couldn't tell where he was... but if this... gem soldier had the white diamond insignia along with a smaller blue one that only meant one thing. He was in Homeworld. Steven cursed, coughing.

"State your identity," Lapis pressed the blade tighter against the stranger's throat. Steven knew that he couldn't give away any vital information about himself, he would certainly be killed here without second thoughts. Crud, could things get any worse? "You're a human aren't you?" Lapis asked, kneeling down in front of him.

Steven avoided eye contact, come on! He needed to think!

"Don't you know where you are?" Lapis tilted her head. "I can kill you right here."

Steven suddenly summoned his bubble knocking the blue gem back as he gasped. He pushed himself up despite the burning pain that racked his body.

Lapis gaped, jaw dropping open. A regular human with powers? How was that possible? Steven ran, staggering over towards the fence that bended in the other direction. There was another barrier, a yellow one as Steven ran towards it.

"What are you doing?!" Lapis shouted, pushing herself up. No gem could pass that barrier without being harmed. Though, however, Steven passed through it, his veins turning yellow for a few seconds as his body spasmed he shuddered once he passed through it. "Is he mad?" Lapis stared in disbelief. He had just passed the fence that led to another military outpost. He would certainly be caught and killed, and not to mention that he was practically walking over a field where explosives were buried in the ground.

Summoning her wings she flew to the tower to deactivate the fence. She flew overhead, towards the boy, snatching him off the ground. "Ah! Let me go!" He thrashed against her.

"Do you want to be killed?" Lapis demanded. She tightened her grip on him, flying back to her own post. "If you're trying to get out of here that's the wrong way. You were practically walking over a ground buried with explosives."

"I thought you said you would kill me," Steven said once he was set down.

"Yes," Lapis summoned her blade as Steven's back hit the hall. "If you escape and someone questions why you came from my military post or if anyone notices that I caught someone like you. I will be punished."

"Is that... a human?" A voice gasped. Lapis froze, turning her head to find her comrades standing there. All four Lapis Lazulis gaping in shock. Steven blinked, he had never seen the same kind of gems all close together before. Though they had different features.

"You were going to kill him?..." Navy gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Steven gazed at the Lapis who had her gem in her navel, she also had dark speckled freckles on her cheeks.

"But you can't!" The Cheek Lapis frowned, she pointed behind. "Blue Diamond is here!" Lapis' eyes widened at that, lowering the blade.

"Oh no... we're all dead..." Army Lapis gasped.


	5. Hideout

Steven grunted feeling himself being shoved into a closet. Lapis formed an ice muzzle over his mouth to silence him. “Don’t move,” she commanded as she closed the door. Steven blinked, sitting down with his back against the cold wall. He never expected himself to be in a dangerous situation like this. 

  
“Blue Diamond,” Lapis saluted as the tall woman entered the room. The other Lapis Lazuli’s did the same thing, bowing their heads at their higher-ranking officer. She and Yellow Diamond were practically the highest gems in the country, with only White exceeding them. They were the only ones that got to commune with the leader of Homeworld. 

  
“White Diamond sent an order to inspect all military posts from now on,” Blue Diamond said, walking around the room as he gazed at the table, the window, and the chairs. “As there have been news that a Zircon had been hiding in Yellow Diamond’s outpost. Nobody was hiding the gem who attempted to flee, but if there is any they will be punished accordingly.” 

Lapis could feel her heart hammer anxiously as she bit her lip. “Of course,” she nodded her head. She watched as the blue gem began to inspect the room. Lapis could feel herself panic as Blue Diamond neared the closet.

“I wouldn’t go there if I were you,” Navy spoke up, breaking the silence. Everyone turned to stare at her.

  
“Why not?” Blue Diamond turned her head at the youngest Lazuli. 

  
“That is the place where we kept our unclean uniforms, I left an outfit in there that I never washed for two years.” Lapis blinked stunned, as Cheek Lapis muttered a “gross.” 

  
Blue Diamond made a face, sniffing at the closet door before grimacing. “Disgusting.” She moved away from the closet. She turned to Captain Lapis. “Make sure your comrades clean up after themselves,” she told her before leaving the room as the door closed with a soft click. The five of them breathed a sigh of relief.

  
“Oh my stars… I can’t believe we did that…” Navy said. “I can’t believe I did that..” 

  
“She’s gone,” Army gazed out the window watching the fancy blue palanquin leave the property. Lapis turned to the closet, opening it up to drag Steven out. 

  
The boy mumbled, grunting as Lapis melted the muzzle off his mouth. “Now where were we?”

  
“You can’t kill me,” Steven held up his arms. 

  
“And why not?”

  
“Because my family will come and-” Steven reached into his pocket to realize that his phone was gone. Of course, he mentally face palmed he lost it in that darn storm.

  
“You were saying?” Steven squeaked as a blade was pointed directly in his face. 

  
Crap! He needed to think of something! A distinct thought occurred to him. “You can’t kill me because…. Even if you do, you’ll have to bury my dead body. And Blue Diamond said that they are doing inspections in the military posts now, they’ll catch you burying a dead body, or find one and trace it back to you. And you’ll be punished.” He smiled upon noticing the way Lapis froze, lowering the blade.

  
“He’s right,” Chest Lapis said. “We’ll all be punished because we saw him here.” 

  
“That leaves you no choice but to help me escape,” Steven grinned. 

  
“But if we are caught we’ll be punished,” Navy said, biting her lip tightly. Steven blinked as Lapis sighed. It was then he noticed that her gem was on her back as she turned to face the others. 

  
“We’ll be punished either way. But what choice do we have?” Lapis said. “I am not risking all of you to be sent to a labor camp to be tortured and become mindless puppets under White Diamond’s full control.” She sighed heavily. “And it's too dangerous for him to stay here. We’ll have to take him to a place where he’ll be safe temporarily.”

  
“What’s the idea you have in mind?” Cheek asked.

  
“My home,” Lapis started turning around to face Steven. She formed ice cuffs to bind Steven’s wrists. The boy didn’t protest, only blinking as she urged him forward. 

  
“Are you crazy?”

“No one will suspect a thing, come on,” Lapis said, pulling Steven out from the room. The rest of the Lapis Lazuli comrades followed. Steven found himself in a truck as he was driven towards the nearest village. It wasn’t anything he had ever seen before, even more poor than Beach City itself. Although the only exception was Lapis’ house, it wasn’t all that bad. Though the style was strange. Lapis made sure nobody was watching them.

Lapis pressed her palm against the scanner on the front door as it slid open. Steven was pushed inside as he gazed around. The walls were bare, the inside completely white and there were small bean bags as chairs, a low table practically on the floor. It was like a coffee table, Asian styled. 

  
He was jerked into a sitting position as Lapis took off his cuffs. The other gems stood in the room, guarding the door. 

  
There was a growling noise as Steven flinched, holding his stomach.

  
“I think he’s hungry,” Navy said. “And I can get the first aid kit to treat his injuries.” She left the kitchen to head into another room. Lapis turned to the counter pulling out a pot as she plopped rice into a bowl with some meat. She walked over to kneel on the floor across from Steven as she set the food onto the table.

  
“Here you go.” 

  
“There’s no way I’m eating that,” Steven said. 

  
“Do you really think I would poison you?” Lapis folded her arms across her chest. 

  
“Yes.” Lapis scoffed at this. Steven lifted his gaze to find the Cheek Lapis laughing. She nudged the Army Lapis. 

  
“You hear that? He thinks Lapis is trying to poison him. What an ungrateful bastard.”

  
“I never asked for your input,” Steven scowled glaring at the mean Lapis. The Cheek Lapis scowled, pointing two fingers at him. 

  
“You’re pale and famished,” Lapis pointed out. “If you don’t eat you’ll die.” She picked up a chopstick to plop one of the meat into her own mouth. “Better?” She gazed at him. 

  
Steven watched her carefully waiting for any sign that the food was poisoned. Lapis rolled her eyes before plopping another piece of chicken into her mouth and some rice. That seemed to do it as Steven began to eat from the bowls. 

  
“Finally,” Cheek huffed. 

  
Steven continued to eat as he flinched as the Naval Lapis placed a first aid kit onto the table. She began to dab alcohol swabs on his wounds. “Stop squirming,” Navy said. “Let me clean these otherwise your wounds will get infected.” Steven slowly relaxed, allowing her to clean off the blood and treat his wounds. He could notice the way Lapis was watching her wrap bandages around his neck, arms, and legs. 

  
“We need to think about how we’re going to let him escape,” Lapis turned her gaze away to acknowledge the other three gems. 

  
“Well you could try by boat?” Chest suggested. “Get him across the river to that shield barrier.”

  
“Thank you,” Steven nodded his head, smiling at the Navy Lapis once she was finished tending to his wounds. She was so kind out of all of the gems here. He could notice the way she blushed as she pulled back.

  
“No problem.” Out of the corner of his peripheral vision he could sense Lapis watching him. “What is your name anyway?” Navy asked. Steven turned so he could face all of them. 

  
If they were helping him, perhaps he could trust them. “My name is Steven Universe.” 

  
“Wow lovely name. You can call me, Navy,” Navy leaned over to place a hand onto his shoulder. This was the Lapis with dark blue freckles and hair tucked back in a ponytail. Steven could see something clench in Lapis’ jaw. 

  
“Lapis,” Lapis nodded firmly. “Captain Lapis.” 

  
“I’m Cheeks,” the one Lapis pointed at the gem on her cheek. Steven took note of her curly hair.

  
“Army,” the said Lapis flexed his arms. That was one was male.

  
“Thorax,” the chest Lapis said. “Since I don’t like Chest. And Thorax is a cooler name with the same meaning.” Another male gem, Steven duly noted. This one had a broad chest and was the tallest Lapis.

  
“Cool,” Steven folded his hands onto his lap. Just then the power went out, the room now dark. “What just happened?”

  
“Oh it’s normal, we don’t have electricity on after this hour.” Someone struck a match, lighting up a candle. The boy suddenly felt tired, the exhaustion catching up to him. After all, he had been caught in a storm and pushed his injured body earlier.

  
“Is he tired?” Navy leaned over noticing the way his eyelids closed. 

  
“Is he going to sleep on your bed?” Steven could barely make out someone ask.

  
“Stars no!” Lapis barked. “He’s sleeping on the floor, not in my bed!” Steven could feel pairs of arms catching him, as he could no longer keep himself awake. The hybrid pulled into deep slumber. 


	6. Failed Attempt

Steven woke up the next morning to find himself laying in a pile of blankets on the floor. He must've been extremely exhausted to not even care that he wasn't even on a bed.

Pushing himself up he yawned as the sunlight poured through the half-closed window. "You're awake!" He turned his head to find Navy smiling at him. "Good morning, Steven."

"What are you doing?!" Cheeks snapped, pulling the freckled Lapis away.

"Saying good morning to our guest?" Navy blinked confused as to why Cheeks was infuriated. Cheeks pinched the bridge of her nose, scowling.

"He is not a guest!"

Steven suddenly smelled a delicious aroma. He turned his head to exit the room to where the coffee table sat. Sure enough, there was a bowl full of Asian food, unlike anything he had seen before. "What is this?"

"Oh that?" Navy leaned over, practically over Steven's shoulder. "Lapis said that you should have a hearty breakfast since last night." The youngest Lapis flinched as she was whacked in the back of the head. "Hey! It's true!" She scowled at Cheeks.

"Oh..." Steven stepped into the room, taking a seat down to eat some of the food. "Oh boi! This is good!" He began to slurp up noodles. Though the boy could sense Navy watching him with glittering eyes.

"Stop that!" Cheeks elbowed her harshly. Steven then took note how the two male Lapis Lazulis stood guard at the door. There were four of them. Wait.... four?!

"Where's Lapis?" Steven paused. "I mean Captain Lapis."

"She had to go out to take care of some business," Thorax replied. "She'll be back later."

"And what business is that?"

"Why do you even care?" Cheeks folded her arms. Steven scowled at her, ignoring her.

"She went into town to get a boating pass to go fishing onto the river," Army said. "It's the way she'll get you across the border."

"Oh? And let me guess," Steven took a sip of his water. "Lapis told you four to guard me?" He could tell with the way Thorax and Army were practically blocking the door.

"Yes," Thorax nodded his head. "You cannot leave this house."

"Great," Steven sighed. "Stuck in a house."

"It's too dangerous to go out, if anyone sees you they'll suspect something," Thorax added.

"You're right, best if I keep a low profile." Steven blinked, feeling someone poking him.

"So you really are a human?" Navy sat right next to him, their shoulders touching as Steven gulped. This Lapis was nice, but why was she being so close to him? "But Lapis said you summoned a bubble. So you actually have powers? Are you a gem?" She began to scrutinize his body, looking over him and even lifted up his shirt.

His stomach was exposed for a few seconds revealing his pink gem in his belly button. "Hey!" He blushed furiously, pushing his shirt back down.

"You have a gem!"

"Um..." Steven cleared his throat. "I'm actually half gem and human..."

"That makes sense," Cheeks grinned. "You have a gem but look exactly like a puny human." Steven closed his eyes, trying not to snap at the curly haired Lapis. Why was she so rude?

"That's so cool!" Navy grinned. "Tell me more about you."

Steven chuckled at her enthusiasm. At least he could be comfortable around her. She honestly felt like a friend. He placed his hands onto the table as he began to talk about his other powers and his family, and what Beach City and Little Homeworld was like.

Cheeks rolled her eyes as Thorax and Army still remained stagnant, unmoved from the doorway.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN YELLOW DIAMOND'S POST**

* * *

Jasper stared at the weekly log that Peridot handed her. They kept a log for what every gem bought in town, and weapon usage.

"Who bought two fishing passes?" Jasper flipped the page.

"Captain Lapis, Sir," Peridot stated, bowing as she did the diamond salute.

"Why would she need a fishing pass?" Jasper blinked, thinking pensively for a moment. She handed the clipboard back to Peridot. "Inform me if Lapis shows any other suspicious activity."

"Yes, Commander Jasper."

* * *

**BACK IN LAPIS' HOUSE**

* * *

Lapis returned to her home to hear the sound of laughter. She opened up the door as Army and Thorax stepped aside. Cheeks was sitting in the corner with her arms and legs crossed.

In the middle of the room Steven and Navy were laughing. Navy was creating water droplets as Steven had pink bubbles around his fists, punching them.

"You are so good!" Navy exclaimed.

"Check this out," Steven summoned his shield to which everyone gasped. Lapis stared, hands curling tightly into her pockets of her army jacket. "Pretty awesome right?"

"Steven Universe!" Navy grasped his arm: "You are so amazing!"

"What is going on here?" Lapis demanded, interrupting them.

"Steven was showing me his powers," Navy said, turning to face her captain. Lapis' mouth settled into a straight line, she took a few strides across the room until she stood directly in front of Steven.

Two ice shards then appeared, popping the bubbles on his fists. "Hey!" Steven exclaimed, "what was that for?"

"You were being too loud, I could hear you from outside," Lapis snapped. "And if someone notices activity happening in this house, you'll be discovered."

Steven pouted, scowling. "Never thought you were such a fun police." Navy gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Cheeks snorted as the other two male Lapis Lazuli's eyes widened gazing at their captain.

"What did you just say?" Lapis regarded the human. Steven could feel himself gulp nervously. He straightened his shoulders, puffing out his chest to look tougher.

"I said that you are a such a fun police."

"Fun police?" Lapis blinked. "Ah, I see how it is," she twirled a finger in the air. Several droplets of water fell as she formed a mini water version of Steven. She then froze it grasping the ice Steven figure and crushed it with her bare hands. Steven's eyes widened, taking a tentative step away. "Now that's better," Lapis smiled, watching the ice fragments litter the floor. "As I was saying, I got a fishing pass, tonight we're getting you on boat."

Several hours had passed before Steven was snuck out from Lapis' house and into a truck. Now it was only him and her alone as she drove near the riverbank.

"Why can't you just fly me over?" Steven asked, breaking the silence.

"Because if I'm seen flying and carrying someone over, it'll look suspicious," Lapis replied.

"Oh," Steven blinked as Lapis stopped the car. She got out beckoning him for follow. "You really think this will work?"

"It will," Lapis nodded her head. She gazed at the outpost to find that nobody was there. "Nobody is watching right now, it's the perfect opportunity." She walked to the docks, on the end of the pier. Lapis held out her pass as a gem stood on the boat. The gem nodded its head allowing Lapis to get on as the blue gem motioned Steven to follow.

"Um, are you sure?" Steven winced as he was elbowed harshly in the ribs.

"Don't say anything." He nodded his head at that, ignoring the gem. The gem moved to the pilot seat, activating the engine of the boat.

"Why didn't that gem question anything?" Steven asked.

"You have a hood on," Lapis rolled her eyes.

"True," Steven mused, putting his hands into his pockets. The wind was starting to get chilly. It was surely so dark outside that the water looked pitch black. "So, you're an ocean gem?" Steven leaned against the edge of the boat. Lapis nodded her head. "That is cool. You know it's weird to be half gem and half human sometimes," he gazed out into the ocean.

Lapis turned her head to gaze at him. "You don't seem like any normal gem," she added.

"I'm not," Steven sighed. "I'm actually..." he sighed. He didn't like to talk about it. In fact it was one of the reasons why he was depressed, besides his mother. "My mother," he lifted up his shirt to reveal his pink gem. Lapis blinked, noticing the pink gem. It had a strange cut, like nothing she had ever seen. "Was actually Pink Diamond..."

Lapis froze at that, eyes wide as she leaned against the boat. She couldn't believe what she as hearing right now. Pink Diamond, she used to be another commanding officer of Homeworld long ago, that was until she defected and created a war that split the country in half. The north remained as Homeworld and the south turned into another barbaric country where humans and gems mingled. Something that Homeworld would never accept.

"I was told that she was Rose Quartz, the new name she gave herself. But it hurts to know, that someone so great like her. That the reason she is dead is because of me."

"What?" Lapis muttered, finally mustering one word. Why was he being so personal now? Was it because this was goodbye, so he was finally telling personal feelings?

"She died in childbirth," Steven stated, sighing. "My father said that she was severely ill while she was pregnant with me. She couldn't do anything. And the day I was born... she died... when it should've been me..." Lapis heard a sniffling noise. She turned her head to find the boy wiping at his eyes. "Everyone missed her so much... I wish that I wasn't the reason to take her life..."

Lapis didn't know what overcame her, but she suddenly had an urge to console the boy. Had he been living with that burden his entire life? She reached out towards him only for a bright light to land on them.

"Halt right there!" It was another boat, a larger one where another gem stood. It was a Topaz, who nodded her head at the other soldiers. Lapis cursed, turning around. They were caught.

"Yellow Diamond has ordered a navy fleet to patrol these waters," Topaz stated as she neared the two. Steven suddenly felt Lapis place a hand in front of him. He gazed at the blue gem and then back at Topaz. "Please state your identity or I will have no choice but to kill you."

It was then a sudden thought occurred to him. He didn't know why, but it was the only way to get out of this situation. The boy grasped Lapis' hand as she turned to face him. Steven took the opportunity to close his eyes and press his lips against hers. For a moment, the world stood still as Steven could feel Lapis tense up.

"Ugh! What are you doing?!" He was then shoved away from Lapis. The blue gem was gaping in shock. "I've had enough of seeing lovebirds making out in the middle of these waters. I'll let this pass, but you must turn around immediately," Topaz stated, scowling as she turned around to exit the boat.

The gem had no choice but to turn the boat around as Steven and Lapis hopped off once they made it ashore. Topaz was still out, watching as Lapis took Steven to her car. This attempt was a complete failure. She drove him back home as she shoved him inside her house.

"What was that?!" She hollered.

"What was what?" Steven blinked.

"You kissed me?! What is wrong with you?!" Lapis scowled in disgust.

"Hey, I only did it so we wouldn't be killed," Steven said. "To cause a distraction. It worked!"

"Don't ever do that ever again or I promise I will kill you!" Lapis clenched her fist tightly. She sighed before turning around to stomp into the kitchen. Steven turned settling onto the floor.

Well that turned out to be a total disaster. Perhaps getting out of here was harder than he thought.


	7. The Clod

"She what?" Jasper turned to face his comrade in the meeting room.

"Lapis took a fishing pass out last night," Topaz said. "And was kissing this person." Topaz's shuddered, shaking her head. "I don't understand why couples do this nowadays. Say they go fishing when they really aren't."

"Hmm," Jasper's fingers curled against his desk. "This is unlike Lapis to take someone with her. She has never done that her entire life. She is too cold-hearted to have fun with a stranger."

"Maybe Lapis did find someone to love?" Jasper huffed, clenching his teeth tightly. Lapis found someone else? The thought infuriated him. They used to date in the past, but it was total mess. She ended up breaking up with him. How could she do such an execrable thing?

"Tell me about this description about this ' _person_."

"It was too dark to tell," Topaz rubbed the back of her head. "But he was male, had on a hood to hide his features. I could only make out fair skin and dark colored eyes."

Jasper growled, tapping his fingers against his desk. "Summon Peridot at once."

"Yes, Sir!" Topaz quickly left the room to contact the green gem. Soon enough, the door opened to reveal the gem. She had blond hair, with lime-green skin and a faint yellow visor. Not to mention her limb enhancers that she had on since she was short, and for Peridots they need to be taller.

"Yes, my Jasper?" She saluted in front of him.

"I have a job for you to do," Jasper met Peri's gaze dead on. "You are of the State Security Department aren't you?"

"Yes," Peridot nodded her head. "An informant."

"Then I need you to install an MPS monitor in Lapis' house to track all conversations to spy on Lapis and this 'stranger."

"Of course, Commander! It will be done!" Peridot bowed. She quickly left the room as Jasper leaned his chin into the palm of his hand.

"Something is off about that Lapis." Jasper stared ahead. "And this man. I'll crush him like a grape."

* * *

**MEANWHILE AT BEACY CITY**

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Pearl gasped. "He can't be!"

"We've searched all over," Mayor Dewey said. "I'm sorry, we were unable to find his body."

"N-No...." Greg sank to his knees. "Steven..." he began to sob. Amethyst stared ahead, eyes widened as Pearl began to wail. Bismuth wrapped an arm around her. Garnet turned away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He can't be dead!" Amethyst could feel the tears burning. "I won't believe it!"

"I'm so sorry..." Dewey frowned. "We've searched everywhere we could." The human frowned at the distraught family.

* * *

**AT LAPIS' HOUSE**

* * *

"Great, you're still here," Cheeks huffed, folding her arms as the four Lazulis entered the house.

"What happened?!" Navy was immediately at Steven's side.

"Failed attempt is what happened," Lapis replied, leaning against the doorway from the kitchen. Steven could notice the way she was avoiding any eye contact with him, looking away at anywhere but him.

"What do you mean?" Thorax blinked confused. "You should've been able to cross over."

"Not when there's now a Navy fleet patrolling the waters," Lapis sighed. "This isn't going to work," she sat down onto the floor. "We need a new plan."

Peridot entered the village as she began to set up a device just outside of Lapis' house. It was hidden away so nobody would notice. Now she could listen to anything that happened inside Lapis' house. The green gem activated the MPS device, before quickly leaving before anyone could notice a thing. She returned to her base to where the other Peridots were working, they too, working on machines, inventions, and others listening onto conversations with high surveillance.

Peridot put on the headphones to listen to what was happening inside Lapis' house, listening on to every conservation as she began to write down onto her paper. No one spoke for a fairly long time as the green gem began to doze off. This was boring! What were they doing? Were they asleep?

"I'm sorry about your mother." Peridot jostled awake immediately at the sound of Lapis' voice. She narrowed her eyes, listening tautly.

"I thought you didn't care," a male voice replied. Was that the man that was with Lapis? Peridot blinked, his voice was deep.

"No one should have to go through that, not even you."

"It's my life, there's nothing I can do." There was brief silence.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Oh? So now you're being nice?" The male retorted.

"I may be cold, but I'm not heartless," Lapis replied. "I've just-" there was a sigh. "My life has been complicated so I've learned to not show any emotion."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what, forget about it. Enjoy the rice, I'm going outside."

"Lapis!"

"Wow, and she never once told me something so personal," another female voice muttered.

"Let her go, Steven," a softer and younger voice said. "She'll be fine."

"Steven?" Peridot mused. That didn't sound like a gem's name. It wasn't like any she had heard. What was he anyway?

"Is she always like this?" Steven questioned.

"Sadly, yes," Thorax replied. "Ever since her past toxic relationship she doesn't trust people as she used to. And second, she was falsely accused of a crime and was in prison full of mirrors. She was never the same since. I think it traumatized her."

"That... sounds horrible..."

Peridot frowned at this. Steven was right. The green gem sniffed, rubbing her face. What was she doing? Listening onto some private deep conversations? She did hear once that Jasper and Lapis used to date, but she never heard that it was toxic. What happened? Now the green clod was curious.


	8. Faint Connection

Steven was currently out in the small expanse of the backyard. He was sitting out on the dirt, taking a breath of fresh air. The place was highly fenced so no one could really see them outside.

Thorax and Army were both outside with him as Lapis was alone inside the house along with Cheeks and Navy.

"I'll go give him some food," Navy stood, knowing the human will be hungry. "We should eat outside." Lapis nodded her head getting up to follow her comrades. Thorax knelt down into the dirt to start a fire as they roasted some meat.

"Wow, this is good!" Steven took the steaming bowl. Thorax and Army were cracking up jokes as the hybrid laughed. Lapis could feel her eyes gazing at the human. The way he smiled, his eyes glittering.

And then Navy reached over to half hug his arm, giggling. Lapis scowled at that, clenching her fists tightly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cheeks asked her captain, upon noticing her reaction.

"I'm fine," Lapis replied.

"I'm just asking because you're staring and now you're making a funny face," Cheeks leaned over to gaze at Lapis. "Are you mad?"

"No," Lapis shook her head gazing away from Steven. "Why would I be?"

"No reason," Cheeks shrugged. She could notice Army gazing over at them. They spent the rest of the night cooking roasted pork, and eating a sweet plantains as desserts. Cheeks, Thorax and Army could notice Lapis' silence. She was always like this, but she kept sparing a glance in Steven's direction whenever the boy laughed, smiled or even took a bite of the plantain and then Lapis would smile. It was rare that the captain smiled, ever.

Steven headed to bed late that night as the Lapis' stayed. The next morning the hybrid was sound asleep in another room as Lapis was up sitting at her table.

"Okay, we need to talk," Cheeks sat down, Thorax, Army and Navy following. Lapis blinked gazing at her comrades.

"Is this about helping him to escape?"

"Yes, and no," Army started, he spared a look at Thorax and Cheeks. Cheeks nodded her head in affirmation.

"Are you sure nothing happened between the two of you?" Cheeks dared to ask.

"What are you talking about?" Lapis blinked in confusion.

"Don't give us that crap," Cheeks leaned her elbows onto the table. "Ever since the failed attempt to get Steven across the river you've been acting off lately."

"Acting off?" Lapis asked incredulously. "I told you, nothing happened. We got caught and had to turn around."

"You sure nothing else happened?" Thorax leaned closer. Lapis blinked, staying silent as a image flashed through her mind. The way Steven pressed his lips against hers. When she told him that she would kill him if he ever did that again.

"I knew it!" Navy gasped, startling Lapis. "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" Lapis denied.

"Yes you are," Cheeks snickered.

"That kiss was nothing..." Lapis eyes widened realizing her mistake.

"You kissed?!" Thorax's jaw dropped.

"Oh my stars..." Cheeks gasped. Army smirked as Navy let out a squeal.

"You're in love!"

"No! It's nothing like that!" Lapis shook her head, still in denial. "He only did that to distract the naval officer!"

"Riiiight, then why were you blushing, you have feelings for that bastard," Cheeks teased.

"SHUT UP!" Lapis huffed, throwing out her hands as she caused all the cups filled with liquid to burst. Everyone gasped, as did Steven who had been secretly eavesdropping on their conversation from the other room.

He woke up to hear muttering and someone talking about him. The boy slid against the wall eyes wide. To be honest, even though that kiss was supposed to mean nothing he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm not being in another relationship ever again," he heard Lapis say from the other room.

"But this stranger is nothing like that monster, Jasper was."

"Don't even say his name," Lapis growled, her tone now suddenly murderous.

"I don't get how you're still sane when we practically see him all the time in the other military post. OW!" Cheeks winced as Thorax and Army both elbowed her.

"Wait... where are you going?"

"Outside," came Lapis' gruff reply as she left the house to head into the backyard. Steven watched her exit the home before gazing out the window. He could see the blue gem sighing. Steven exited the room as the other Lapis Lazulis greeted him.

"You're awake!" Navy exclaimed. "You want some food?"

"Later," Steven replied, walking towards the back door. He went out to go after Lapis leaving the others inside confused.

"Is it happening?" Navy asked turning to them. All four of the blue gems crowded near to the window to watch Steven and Lapis outside.

"What do you want?" Lapis asked, sensing Steven's presence behind her.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for kissing you," Steven said.

"I thought we agreed we'd never talk about it again," Lapis kept her gaze ahead. "It means nothing."

"Yeah, you did say you'd kill me," Steven walked up until he was standing beside her. This gave him an opportunity to study her features. Her face was smooth, her sapphire orbs glittering in the morning light. She looked absolutely dazzling and gorgeous.

"And what are you looking at?" Lapis turned her head to him. Steven blushed, averting his gaze.

"Sorry..." he cleared his throat awkwardly. What was wrong with him? He should be thinking about getting safely home to escape from this country, rather than think about how beautiful the captain was. "I know what it's like to be hurt by love," he started, not even realizing where that came from.

Lapis didn't respond, returning her attention ahead.

"And I'm sorry what happened to you," Steven added, "Thorax told me a bit, though I don't know the details. And it's not my business, but I mean..." he began to ponder. "The reason I told you about my mother was because I really thought we were parting ways, and I thought you deserved to know the truth and more about me." He gazed at Lapis, the blue gem who still didn't bother to look at him. "Sometimes... I heard it's better to be open about painful experiences and your feelings rather than bottling them inside." Silence befell them as he could see Lapis clench her jaw tightly. "But you don't have to..."

"My relationship with Jasper was a toxic one," Lapis stated, surprising Steven who thought that she wasn't going to say anything more. "He only used me, manipulated me," Lapis added. Steven frowned, suddenly seeing the gem trying to hold her composure. "I let him do whatever he pleased, and I obeyed him. He was very controlling, and I thought this was love to submit to your partner, even if they were mistreating you," a few tears rolled off Lapis' cheeks. She took in a deep breath. "And I was so fed up with it that I did the same back to him. But it was a horrible mess, I wanted to get out. And that's when I finally broke up with him."

"Good, that monster deserved that," Steven nodded his head. "You never deserved that."

"It was just so much... at the time since before that I was training to come into the army," Lapis continued. "And due to some of my comrades jealousy of my power, I was falsely accused of a crime. They put me in prison for a year. The room was full of mirrors, and it was horrible... this is why I don't like to show my emotions, because of my past toxic relationship and this traumatic experience."

Steven nodded his head at that, not knowing what exactly to say. He shuffled closer to Lapis wanting to wrap an arm around her. He gulped nervously, it was like playing with fire. She could certainly kill him for this simple act. "I'm sorry..." he blinked in shock as Lapis suddenly leaned against him.

Steven could feel his heart hammer inside his chest as he held his one arm around her. She didn't make any move to signify that she was going to kill him. And for once Steven breathed a sigh of relief. Lapis began to sob, and Steven did the only thing that came to his mind. He hugged her tightly, not knowing that the other Lapis Lazulis were watching them from the window.


	9. Preservation

"You... okay now?" Steven cleared his throat. 

"Mhm," Lapis pulled away, wiping her tears. She lifted her head to gaze at Steven. "Thank you." 

"No problem," Steven rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Let me know if you need anything." For once, he saw the blue gem smile. It was a small one, but it made his heart flutter. 

"You can stay here with the others," Lapis gave a curt nod. "I've got to go back to the capitol to take care of some business."

"What's that?" Steven's eyes widened as she leaned close to whisper into his ear. 

"Another plan for you to escape." 

"Great," Steven replied, blushing as she stepped away from him. Lapis turned around to enter her house as Steven shuffled his feet in the dirt.

"Protect him at all costs," Lapis ordered her comrades as they all saluted. "I will be leaving to take care of some business." The Captain left the house, now leaving Steven alone with the others. 

The four Lazulis rushed out from the house, surrounding the hybrid. "I knew it!" Navy grasped his arm. "She likes you!" 

"It's so obvious," Thorax chuckled. "She never lets anyone see her cry, or see her vulnerable side ever. You must be lucky."

"It's not like that," Steven flushed. 

"You're blushing ya nut-wit," Cheeks stated rather bluntly.

"Did you both really kiss?" Navy's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Um..." Steven cleared his throat. "We did, but it wasn't supposed to mean anything..." 

"You're a terrible liar," Army smirked, folding his arms. 

"I'm that obvious?" Steven raised his brows.

"Ya betcha," Army nudged his arm. "Tell us everything, all the details," he added. Steven chuckled at this.

"All right." The hybrid told them everything that happened between him and Lapis that one night. "And then she told me she'd kill me if I ever dared to kiss her again." 

"Kill you? Well she isn't exactly lying," Thorax placed his hands onto his hips. "I bet if you took things further she would legit kill you so hard-"

Steven's face turned bright red as a tomato. Cheeks gasped, covering Navy's ears considering she was the youngest of the group. "Will you shut up?!" She snapped. "We have a child in our presence!" 

"Navy isn't a child," Army blinked confused. "She's only two years younger."

"Hey! What did I say?!" 

"Don't you think it's too early to even talk about that?" Steven asked, his face completely flushed. "Why is it so hot in here?" He fanned himself. The two male Lazuli's snickered at this. "We aren't even together."

"Yet," Thorax emphasized, smirking coyly. 

Peridot smiled upon listening on their conversation. So Steven was truly a human, and Lapis was trying to help him to escape. The green gem removed her headphones pondering deeply. If the blue gem was caught she would certainly get punished. She had written down their lengthy conversation and she was ordered to show her officer. If Jasper found out about this, he would certainly murder Steven and who knows what he would do to Lapis too. She did hear the confession Lapis made of when she used to be with Jasper. It was a toxic one and now the green gem suddenly believed her.

After all, Jasper did seem like a sketchy person. There had been so many rumors of all the bad deeds he had done, and Peridot knew that something was fishy about him. Cramping up the paper, she tore it to shreds, turning off her screen to erase any evidence she had of Captain Lapis' conversation. 

  
She threw the paper into the trash as she stood up walking out from her headquarters. The gem froze as she bumped into Jasper. 

"Did you uncover anything?" Jasper questioned. Peridot gulped, lifting up her head.

"No, I found nothing suspicious," she replied. Orange orbs regarded her for a moment, as if the male gem was trying to stare through her soul. Peridot lifted her chin, trying to appear more taller. It was a good thing she had her limb enhancers one, as without them she was nothing a bug compared to Jasper.

"Very well," Jasper scowled. She heard the sound of his fist clenching, cracking his knuckles. "If I find out that you are lying to me, then I will punish you," Jasper seethed. "But that leaves me no choice but to find out myself." The orange male turned walking down the hallway. 

Peridot could feel her heart hammering inside her chest. What did that mean?! Jasper was heading straight to Lapis' house! Oh no, this was bad very bad! 

* * *

  
Evening began to settle as Steven was inside the house playing some games with the Lazuli's. Meanwhile Lapis had headed to the Capitol to request special permission from Blue Diamond. She would need a brief pass to the border outpost. After all, it was the only last resort she had to freeing Steven from this country. The blue gem managed to convince Blue Diamond into asking White Diamond that Lapis receive special permission to move to the outpost line. It was rare that anyone could be granted such a preposition. But Lapis never felt such tremendous relief when Blue Diamond reported back that she gained access. Now she could move her troops there.

"Thank you," Lapis bowed, saluting with the Diamond symbol. "My Diamond."

"You are dismissed," Blue Diamond waved her hand as Lapis took this as cue to leave. She exited the building, a wide grin on her face. Yes! It worked! 

A buzzing noise startled her as she turned to a screen off to the side. Something was on the news. There was a green gem's face as she began to talk.

"It appears that Jasper is heading towards another military post. What is her purpose? I do not know. But she's visiting the town that Company Five reside in." Lapis' eyes widened in immense horror. That was her village and her company name! 

Growling murderously, Lapis clenched her fists tightly. If Jasper found out about her Steven, she would kill that bastard. 

* * *

Steven giggled, slurping up noodles as he began to eat. Suddenly there was a banging noise on the door. "Open up in the name of Yellow Diamond!" The four Lazuli's stood up, panic on their faces

"Hurry! You must hide!" Cheeks shoved him into another room.

"Where?" Steven could feel himself panic. What was going on?! 

The door was thrown open, broken off its hinges as Steven slid underneath a bed. He could hear grunting noises from the other room. 

"Jasper?!" Thorax growled. Steven's eyes widened at hearing that name. Was that Lapis' ex-boyfriend? Oh crud, what was he doing here? 

"What gives you the right to barge into here?" Cheeks snapped, she stepped in front of the taller male gem. 

"Move aside," Jasper grasper her by her tunic, shoving her as she bumped into Navy. 

"Ah!" 

"Yellow Diamond has given me permission to do house inspections. And I will inspect this house and flip it upside down!" 

"This is Captain Lapis' house!" 

“Ah! Let me go!” 

“Let her go!” 

Footsteps sounded as Steven noticed mahogany colored feet in the room. It had to be Jasper since the Lazuli’s were blue. There was the sound of sizzling, little sparks of electricity spazzing. The feet came nearer towards the direction of the bed. Steven could feel his heart hammer painfully inside his chest. Panic gripped him all at once. This is where he was dead, this was where he would be caught and killed. 

“Stop right there or I won’t hesitate to kill you.” A firm voice tore into the moment. Steven could recognize Lapis’ voice anywhere. She was here! The mahogany feet froze as Steven took note of a pair of blue boots. 

Jasper turned around smiling gleefully at the ice blade that was pointed directly at this throat. “Ah, and you’re looking stunningly beautiful as ever.” 

"I’m not falling for your games,” Lapis seethed. “Now get out before I slit your throat open.” 

“You really think I’m scared of you?” Jasper laughed. “I know what you are doing,” the male gem jabbed a harsh finger to Lapis’ chest as the blue gem didn’t dare to flinch. “You’re hiding a foreigner, and once I catch him I will destroy you.” Jasper snapped his fingers. “Just like that.” Orange irises gazed around the room, finding the other Lapis Lazulis surrounding him. 

“You’re outnumbered, freak,” Thorax growled. 

“You go through her, you go through us,” Army added. Jasper lowered his hands, scowling in disdain. He growled before turning around to storm out from the room. 

That’s when the other Lazulis breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Holy stars...” Navy gasped. “That was too close... that gem... is terrifying...”

“Where is Steven?” Lapis questioned once she heard the door slam. 

“Hiding under the bed,” Cheeks replied. Steven lifted his gaze to feel himself being dragged out from underneath the bed. 

“Is it safe now?” He asked, finding that it was Lapis who was holding him. The blue gem nodded her head. 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” she suddenly pulled him into her embrace, surprising him and everyone else for that matter. “I will protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Steven could see the other Lazuli’s staring in shock, mouth agape whilst Thorax was smirking. The hybrid could suddenly feel Lapis heart hammering against his arm that pressed against her chest. She had a calm blank expression even though her heart and eyes said so otherwise. Steven had never seen her so terrified before. 

So she really did care about him.


	10. The Song

"What are you doing?" Peri's eyes were wide as saucers to find Jasper in her headquarters. She was at the machine, typing away onto the screen. Jasper retrieved several files that Peridot had tried so desperately to delete. How did the quartz soldier do that? 

"Steven huh?" Jasper chuckled, reading the word that Peridot had written down from the recording. "A hybrid. I knew it, that blasted Lapis is hiding a pathetic human." 

"What are you going to do?" Peridot suddenly felt like her legs were jelly. Jasper pressed a button as the door closed behind the green human. 

"You lied to me!" Peridot gasped at the objects that crashed against the wall. Jasper had summoned his helmet, as the green gem's eyes widened. She shrieked as she was smashed against the wall. 

"Ah!" 

"But don't worry," Jasper grinned with a vile smile. "I won't kill you.... yet." Jasper combed his fingers through Peridot's hair. "I still have need of you."

"I will report this to Yellow Diamond," Peridot winced as Jasper pinned her side painfully. 

"You are one that gathers information are you not?" Jasper tilted his head snatching the chip that was in Peridot's hands. "And what is this?"

"No!" Peridot gasped, groaning in pain. Jasper clicked the button as a hologram appeared. It was a blue Zircon. 

"Captain Lapis of Sentry Five will be moved to the outpost line along the border, granted permission from Blue Diamond." 

Heavy silence filled the room as Peridot breathed heavily. "Ah, so she is moving to the border so she can cross him over?" Jasper released Peridot as he cursed, slamming his fist against the wall. It cracked upon impact as Peridot whimpered. How did the green gem get herself stuck on a situation like this, why did she have to be stuck with Jasper of all commanding officers? "Heh, then I guess if she is successful. I will go after him, and kill him myself." 

Peridot's eyes widened as Jasper turned to face her. "You'll cross over?" She squeaked as Jasper grabbed her by the scruff of her yellow uniform. 

"Nobody should ever underestimate me," with that she slammed her helmet at Peridot's head, knocking the green gem out cold. 

* * *

"This is it?" Steven woke up to have a hearty breakfast before following Lapis along with the others into a truck. Lapis nodded her head. 

"We're taking you to the border." 

"And you sure this will work?"

"Positive."

The jeep stopped near a river as they all got out from the vehicle. "Hey this is the place," Steven murmured.

"Where I found you, indeed," Lapis said. Steven spared a quick glance at the gem to find something sparkling in her eyes. She summoned her water wings as she grasped him, along with the rest of her comrades.

"Make sure no one sees him," she commanded as they flew through the air. They flew over the riverbank to the other side to where the white shield barrier stood. The five landed near a tower walking inside.

"So I can cross over right now?" Steven asked.

"No," Lapis replied. "This place is still under strict surveillance. You'll have to cross over tonight when nobody is out."

"Oh okay. Sounds good," Steven nodded his head. They finally settled into the main room of the tower. There was nothing but a cauldron pot that could be used for making rice and several benches around. There were other rooms, Steven noted with nothing but rags on the floor.

Navy was starting up some rice filling the tower with a delicious aroma. Steven smiled, sitting next to her as the two of them laughed. She was so sweet, almost like a little sister. 

"You're so cute," he ruffled the top of her head as she giggled, blushing. Steven turned his head noticing how the other gems were leaning against the wall and Lapis. She was scowling. She turned to leave the room as this confused the hybrid. 

"What is she doing?" He stood up, walking over to Army, Thorax and Cheeks.

"I don't know. But from the looks of it she seemed jealous," Thorax snorted. "I've never seen her look so murderous. You could see it in her eyes." 

Steven stepped into the other room to find no one there but a long stony stairway that led up above. He spared a quick glance at the gems before deciding to walk up the stairs. As he neared the top he suddenly heard singing:

"I wanna keep on going.

Wanna be right here with you." It hit him like a flashback. He was back in Switzerland on that boat, that angelic voice floating through the air. Steven walked up the top of the stairs to find Lapis gazing out the window, eyes closed as she continued to sing. 

"I'd love to see your colors shining

Throoo-oo-ooough!" The voice was so angelic than anything Steven had ever heard.

"I'd love to see your colors shining

Throoo-ooo-ooo-ugh."

"It was you," Steven gasped startling the gem. "You're the one who sang that song."

"What?" Lapis blinked perplexed as Steven came to stand beside her. 

"In Isetwald, Switzerland," Steven leaned against the railing. "I was there too years back. I was contemplating suicide at that time, standing on a boat," Lapis stayed silent, listening intently. "Until I heard that song, and that voice." Steven laughed, leaning his cheek into his palm. "It gave me hope during that moment to continue on living." He heard Lapis take in a sharp inhale. "Though I asked everyone who sang that song, but I could never find who it was. Until now," he turned to smile at the gem. "It was so angelic how could I ever forget about it?" 

Lapis scoffed, smiling. "Angelic?"

"Yes," Steven nodded his head, noticing how close their hands were. He dared to move his hand over hers, relived that she didn't pull away. 

"I never thought anyone would think of it that way. I usually sing that song when I have a lot on my mind." 

"What's on your mind?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm worried if you'll make it back safely, and whether you'll be fine." Steven noticed a deep shade of blue creep along her cheeks as she turned her head away. Awwww she was blushing! How adorable! 

"I'll be okay," Steven assured. "I have family on my side and besides, I did survive a hurricane."

"I was given orders by Blue Diamond to travel outside the country, that's why I was in Switzerland at the time. I am a solider, but I harvest such great power. I was asked to create disaster and flood places, so I flooded Switzerland to drown everyone."

"Oh- that explains that." 

"Except I didn't want to," Lapis interrupted. "Switzerland was such a beautiful place and I tried to take my mind off by singing. But in the end I decided to not drown everyone, even though I flooded the place. And that hurricane you speak of. Me and my comrades created it to send it to your country to cause havoc. I didn't even think twice, I didn't care at all if anyone would die. But somehow, that storm I created brought you here to my land."

"Brought me here to you," Steven grinned. "Heh. I guess you could say it was fate." He curled his fingers over Lapis hand. She moved it so they could intertwine their fingers together. The feeling was nothing that Steven could describe. She shuffled a bit, leaning against his shoulder as the breeze tickled their cheeks.


	11. Crossing the Border

They eventually returned to the others to join in a hasty meal with rice and sirloin. Steven giggled, laughing with his friends as Lapis smiled at the scene. Seeing him happy made her feel happy.

The blue gem laughed, surprising her comrades though they didn't mind. It was a nice change to see her not act so reserved and cold for once. Night had come by quickly, as the five of them bid their goodbyes to Steven. Though Lapis was going to cross him over directly to the barrier with herself, them alone.

Navy sobbed, clutching onto Steven's shirt. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Steven hugged her tightly. Thorax and Army joined, one of them ruffling his dark curls. 

"Not like I will ever miss you," Cheeks scowled.

"Come here!" Steven held out his arms. Cheeks walked over as the two hugged. 

"Thank you, all of you for protecting and helping me," he smiled. They nodded their head as Lapis commanded them to stay at the tower.

"Aye aye captain," Lapis turned, nodding her head in affirmation for Steven to follow her. The two walked in silence until they came to the white shield barrier. This was it, this was where they'd say their goodbyes.

"Thank you, for everything," Steven turned to face her. He reached out to hug her tightly, feeling her arms tighten around him. "I will never forget you." It was such a pity that he had to love someone who was from another country, and the fact that they couldn't be together. It pained his heart. He couldn't stay here with her in Homeworld, they would kill him. And she certainly couldn't go with him, she could but then again she would be leaving behind everything she knew. Her comrades, her family if she had any. And her motherland she would have to leave it completely behind. Steven didn't want to create any more pain than she already had. 

Lapis said nothing, merely nodding her head as they pulled apart. Steven could feel the tears slicking down his cheeks. "Goodbye, Lapis." He turned, crossing over and through the barrier. It was a bizarre feeling, the shockwaves coursing through his body but it didn't have much effect since he was human. 

"Wait," Steven could feel his hand being grasped. There was a sizzling noise, and Lapis' hand was burning, spazzing as it passed into the shield.

"Lapis-" Steven's eyes widened. She passed through the shield ignoring the pain that it sent through her body. 

"A single step should be okay." Was she insane? She hadn't let go of his hand, tugging him closer. He craned his neck as Lapis closed the distance. Her lips met his with fiery passion that nearly left his legs buckling. Steven's hands made their way to her waist, holding her close as their lips moved. Her lips were soft and tender, intoxicating, he felt like he was drowning. If she killed him right now, he wouldn’t mind. He would die a happy man. 

Her breath was warm, sending tingles through his skin. Why was this so addicting? He needed more. His hands moved to cup her cheeks, deepening the kiss. 

However, the moment didn’t last long. There was a bright flare of light. “HALT RIGHT THERE!” Lapis had released him, and he felt himself tumbling back coughing as water splashed over him. She must’ve sent him away in a wave, drenching him. Steven lifted his head to find the blue gem gone, no doubt back through the barrier into Homeworld.

“State your identity,” he found police officers around him, including several gems. But they weren’t Homeworld. He was finally back in his country. A place dominated by humans but also where free gems lived too. 

“Steven Universe…” he replied, raising his hands into the air as guns were pointed at him. 

“Steven?” One of the gems knelt down. “It’s you!” He blinked, watching the police officer take off her mask. It was none other than Crazy Lace. What was she doing all the way out here? She hugged him tightly, signaling to the others that this was someone she knew. Steven followed her as he gazed back at the barrier.

His lips were still tingling, he touched them, and they smelled like salt. It was like the ocean. As happy as he was to finally be home, there was this sadness that he had never felt before. A type of pain that he never registered.

He would probably never see Lapis again, and Steven didn’t know how to feel about that. It tore his heart. How would he live now knowing that he could never be with that ocean soldier? Why did life have to be like this? The boy was set into a vehicle, as he was driven back home.

The gems were thrilled to find out that he was alive. The Crystal Gems hugged him tightly, sobbing never letting him go. They spent the rest of the night hanging out, along with Greg. Steven felt happy, but something still felt missing.

He went to bed, staring up at the ceiling. The hybrid couldn’t sleep, his thoughts drifting to Lapis. He huffed, tears escaping his eyes. Rolling onto his side he opened up his drawer to grasp sleeping pills as he downed them. How come he felt so empty?   
  


* * *

Lapis sighed as she returned to her home with her comrades. It was super late at night and they returned to their posts as the blue gem fell asleep in her bed. Though she couldn’t take her mind off him. That kiss made her delirious, it was all she could think about. Stars… it was nothing she had ever felt before. This was nothing compared to Jasper.

With Steven she felt at ease, with a sense of security. Did that hybrid have special powers or something? Just seeing him smile made her happy. But now that she couldn’t see him anymore she was worried about him. Would he be okay? His country wasn’t as bad as hers of course, but she couldn’t help feeling this way. This urge to just run away and protect him. It greatly puzzled her to no end. 

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**   
  


* * *

Peridot groaned as she finally regained consciousness. Her head was bleeding and to how she was still alive she did not know. She did know that Peridot’s were tough so that could be a reason. 

Wincing as she gazed around the room, she found that she was alone. So Jasper left her here to die? The green gem held a hand to her head as she steadied herself against the wall. She chortled. 

“Don’t underestimate Peridots…” she stumbled to the large screen. “They don’t get killed easily…” It was then she realized that she didn’t have her limb enhancers. Great, Jasper must’ve destroyed those too. Though her fingers were bloodied she typed upon the screen. She knew that there was something that needed to be done. Peridot needed to contact Lapis.

* * *

Lapis went out early like the usual morning routine. Walking around and guarding the field. She commanded her comrades to head East as she turned gazing out towards the river. The place where she found Steven. There was a buzzing noise, as the gem pulled out her talkie. What was going on? She pressed the button as a screen appeared as a hologram of a Peridot. And it wasn’t just any Peridot, but one that belonged to Yellow Diamond.

“Lapis Lazuli…” her voice was frail as the ocean gem realized that she was wounded. What happened? 

“What is your purpose?” Lapis demanded, narrowing her eyes. 

“I know everything. And don’t worry I won’t tell anyone that you hid a human.” Lapis’ face darkened at this. “It’s Jasper….” Peridot breathed heavily. “He’s going to cross the border to go after Steven and murder him to destroy you.” 

Lapis dropped her ice blade as it shattered upon the dirt. “What?!” She growled, her knuckles paling with her death grip upon the screen. “I knew I should’ve killed him when I had the chance!” She snapped, snarling. “Oh no, there is no way I am letting him hurt Steven. If he lays a finger on him, I’ll rip out his spine!” Lapis ended the call as Peridot slumped against the machine. 

The green gem breathed heavily. She couldn’t believe herself. She was always loyal to Yellow Diamond and her country, but here she was helping a Lapis Lazuli. There was something special about that Steven, never once had she wanted to protect a human until now. Jasper needed to be stopped, no matter the cost. Peridot clenched her fists tightly. Oh she would get back at that orange clod for what he had done to her. 

Peridot finally made up her mind. She was going to follow Lapis. 


	12. Hidden Scheme

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Cheeks seethed.

"Absolutely not!" Thorax shoved the door close, standing guard in front of it. 

"Didn't any of you hear what I said? Jasper is going to cross the border and kill Steven!" Lapis clenched her fists. "He could be there already! And I have no doubt he wouldn't go alone into another world. Only a fool would. Jasper would have taken some gems with him." 

"But if you leave... you may never return..." Army said. "And if White Diamond finds out you left... you will be killed..." 

"Screw the Leader! Screw all the Diamonds! Screw all of Homeworld I don't care!" Lapis snapped bitterly. "I would rather die than be put into that horrible prison of mirrors! And there is no way I am letting Steven die!" 

"Captain Lapis..." Cheeks frowned.

"P-please..." Navy begged, clinging onto Lapis' leg. 

"Why can't you understand? I can't lose him!" Tears were now scalding down the blue gem's face. She began to choke up, crying in front of her comrades. "He is the only thing... that brightens my life with all these colors... He is the only one who has been able to pull me out of my stalling state. Steven is the only person who made me feel special..." 

"Are you sure that Jasper is targeting Steven?" Thorax lifted his gaze.

"Y-yes..." Lapis nodded her head. "A Peridot from his Sentry contacted me. I trust her."

"Then Jasper truly must've lost all insanity that he has left," Thorax scoffed. "What kind of person would dare to enter another country illegally to kill someone?"

"A psychopath that's what," Cheek replied. 

"All right..." Thorax sighed heavily, moving aside from the door. Navy whined as Army removed her from Lapis' leg. "And you're planning to go alone? To travel illegally?"

"At least it's for a good cause. It would be better that way," Lapis hastily replied, exiting her house. The four Lapis' gazed at each other before Cheek gave a firm nod. 

Lapis took in a deep breath as she entered her jeep vehicle. Before she could start the engine her comrades followed her, taking their seats as well. "What are you doing?" 

"Coming with you," Cheeks stated bluntly.

"We are your crew, and we won't abandon our Captain," Navy saluted. 

"You'll need us," Army added.

"You did command us to protect Steven at all costs," Thorax pointed out. 

"But your family-"

"You're our family too," Navy smiled. 

"Besides, going up alone against Jasper and his gang is a bad idea," Thorax buckled himself, since he was wearing next to Lapis in the driver's seat. "You'll need us more than ever." Lapis breathed softly, nodding her head curtly.

"Okay." She started the car driving it over to the riverbank. Though unbeknownst to them, Peridot had attached herself underneath their car, clinging for dear life onto the pipes. 

They parked their vehicle as they got out, the sun blazing in the afternoon as the river's water glittered. Peridot removed herself from underneath the car, bumping into Navy.

"Ah! A Peridot?" Navy gasped. All five heads turned. 

"Where are your limb enhancers?" Cheeks leaned over as Peridot scowled. 

"Why does everyone make a fuss when I'm not wearing them?" Peridot snapped, irritated. 

"It's you," Lapis walked up to the shorter human. "You're the Peridot." Lapis took note of the bandage that was wrapped around her head. Did she get injured? 

"Yes, it is I, Peridot," the green gem straightened herself to appear taller. "And I am coming with you."

"No," Lapis shook her head. "You are not coming," she hissed.

"Come on! Please!" Peridot grasped onto Lapis' arm. "I can be beneficial too! And I don't want to sit around and do nothing when that maniac of Jasper will kill an innocent human, I mean a hybrid."

"How do you know this?" Lapis gazed down at the gem.

Peridot sighed heavily. "Jasper commanded me to eavesdrop on you in your house since Topaz caught you with a human out on a boat. But I couldn't go through with telling Jasper about the two of you! I've never felt an urge to protect a human before." Lapis' jaw clenched at that statement. "And the two of you are meant to be together, I know it," Peridot smiled. "But I really want to get revenge on that orange clod for nearly killing me. I won't be at peace until I see him die myself." 

"Fair enough," Lapis replied as Peridot breathed in a huge sigh of relief. "It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who wants to kill my demented ex." Lapis summoned her water wings as the others followed suit. Navy picked up Peridot holding the green gem close. 

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Peridot commented as Navy gazed down at the gem. Peridot held out her fingers. "This feels so much better without limb enhancers." Navy suddenly felt her heart skip a beat, flushing as Peridot lifted her head. Their gazes met for a moment before Navy averted her eyes as she set down the green gem once they landed. 

They were now at the border near the shield barrier. "Uh where exactly is he from? Because searching an entire country will be impossible," Thorax questioned.

"I remember he said he was from Beach City, and he mentioned another place called Little Homeworld," Navy tapped her chin.

"Then, that's our destination," Lapis nodded, walking up towards the barrier with the others following behind. 

* * *

“Steven? Hey, Earth to Steven!” A hand waved in front of the boy’s face. He snapped out from his fog to find Connie gazing at him worriedly. Jeff was beside her as well, leaning against the skating rink. 

“Huh? Where am I?”

“Uh, we are out roller skating,” Connie blinked. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Steven could notice Pearl and Bismuth giggling as they spun in the center of the skating rink. 

“Yeah you totally spaced out man,” Jeff said. “Ow!” He received a harsh jab in the side from Connie. “What?” He scowled at his girlfriend. “It’s true.” 

“I need a moment,” Steven replied, he bent over to take off his roller skates before walking out from the building. Connie sighed, sharing a look with her boyfriend.

The hybrid sat out onto the curbside, hands dangling from his knees. He sighed heavily feeling empty.

“Mind if I sit here?” He heard Connie sit down beside him.

“I said I needed a moment alone,” Steven replied.

“Like I’m buying that. You’re a terrible liar, Steven. You don’t think I can notice that my best friend is not all right?” Steven didn’t respond to that, turning his head away. He didn’t want to talk about this. “What’s the matter? You’re not depressed again are you?” She touched his arm. “You haven’t relapsed have you? Please tell me you haven’t.”

Steven knew what she was talking about. Self-harm. To be honest it had been on his mind several times, and he nearly tried it once in the bathroom. But then he ended up screaming, and throwing the razor across the room. He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way.

“No. I’m just depressed.”

“Is there a reason?”

Steven sighed heavily, closing his eyes. “Do you ever miss someone? But life wouldn’t let you be with that person?” 

“That’s what this is about? You miss someone?”

“You know what... forget it,” Steven shook his head. 

“Steven,” Connie placed a hand onto his shoulder. “Your feelings are valid.” Tears leaked from the hybrid’s eyes as Connie leaned forward. “Is this someone you met from your time in Homeworld?” Steven told them what happened in Homeworld, at least the part that he got sucked into a hurricane and ended up in Homeworld with a few Homeworld gems helping to get him back. 

“Yes...” Steven replied, sniffling. 

“Maybe you’ll see her again someday.”

“I don’t know...”

“Come on,” Connie grasped onto his arm. “Let’s go back inside and skate, it’ll help to take your mind off it momentarily.”

“O-okay,” he followed his best friend back into the building to skate with her and her boyfriend, along with their friends. Pearl and Bismuth left early to attend to some business as Steven spent the entire day at the skating rink.

“Thanks, Connie,” he smiled as the two hugged.

“Stay safe, okay?” He nodded at that before leaving to get into his van to drive home. It was late evening and Steven returned to the Beach house to find a pleasant surprise. The house was lit up with decorations and a sign that said: ‘Welcome.’

Were there more gems that decided to defect from Homeworld? Steven raced out from the car to barge into the house. “Who’s here?!” He demanded, eyes scanning across the room filled with gems.

“Steven! Yo you’re back!” Amethyst tugged onto his arm.

“You should meet the newcomers to Little Homeworld,” Pearl and Garnet came up to him as well. Pearl beckoned behind her as she moved aside. 

Steven’s heart sank as he realized that it wasn’t Lapis. There were two gems standing there, both short in size. One had red skin, no doubt a Ruby with a gem in her left eye. The other gem was blue, but looked somewhat like a miniature fairy. 

“This is Ruby and Aquamarine,” Pearl beamed, introducing the two newbies.

  
  



	13. At Last

"Nice to meet you, Ruby and Aquamarine," Steven shook hands with the two of them.

"Call me Eyeball," the Ruby said.

"Are you really Steven Universe?" Aquamarine gazed up at him.

"Yes, I am."

"Thought you'd be a lot shorter."

"A hybrid huh? We've heard about you," Eyeball walked around him. "Fascinating."

"We'd love to assist in helping you get settled here at Little Homeworld," Pearl beamed walking up to the two. Steven stepper aside, noticing the two gems watch him.

"That would be great," Eyeball grinned. Steven turned around to exit the house, to stay outside on the porch. The Crystal Gems finally took Eyeball and Aquamarine to Little Homeworld as Amethyst still remained behind.

"What's up Steve-man?" She nudged his arm. "Why you looking so gloomy? It's not like you to be so down when someone new comes."

"I know," Steven sighed, hands leaning over the railing. "But I just really thought that Lapis would defect." He sighed heavily. "It's pointless thinking that she would come here." The purple gem regarded him, standing beside him. Only the Crystal Gems knew about Lapis, as Steven told them.

"Hey, cheer up man," Amethyst nudged his arm. "I'm sure she'll find you." A smile appeared on Steven's face as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

The next few days were as normal as it could be, with the Crystal Gems trying time help Eyeball and Aquamarine move in. Though Steven had strange encounters with them.

Aquamarine once put tomato juice into his bag, and the hybrid didn't like that. Though he brushed it off as the gem told him it was simply a gift. Not to mention Aquamarine made him a plate of salad, full of spoiled lettuce. Was she trying to poison him? Though Pearl stated that she didn't know any better. After all, they had never cooked. Who was he to get mad? They weren't exactly adjusted to human society.

"It is important to know how to defend yourself," Steven blinked, watching Pearl hold out her spear. They were at the arena of Little Homeworld as Eyeball and Aquamarine were there. Garnet was off doing some business and Amethyst was sitting beside him. Pearl made a stance, showing off to the two gems how to fight. Eyeball and Aquamarine stated that they had never summoned their own weapons before, but somehow Steven felt like that was a hoax.

They were fighting incredibly well with their weapons. "Great job, you surely are quick learners. Training is dismissed for today." Pearl retreated her spear into her gem. Aquamarine and Eyeball bowed.

"Finally," Amethyst stretched herself as she and Pearl walked away. Steven made haste to follow, only to realize the other two gems didn't move.

"You coming?" He asked. They gazed at each other and nodded their heads, quickly running up behind him. They exited the arena as Steven suddenly felt himself being shoved into the dirt. "Ah!" His eyes widened as Eyeball's blade was pointed directly at his throat.

"Ha! Got you!"

"Steven." The red gem removed her blade from his throat, hastily shoving it away as Garnet approached them.

"What was that?" Steven sat up.

"Pranks on you!" Aquamarine giggled, the two of them pointing before running off towards the direction of where their house was being built.

"Huh? Well that was weird," Steven shrugged his shoulders. He stood up, watching the two gems rush up to a group of gems and several humans, Kevin included. At least they were finally making friends. He suddenly felt someone grasp his arm tightly.

"Steven." Garnet's voice was taut and serious.

"Hm?"

"Whatever you do, do not leave the boardwalk tonight."

"What?" He knew the gem possessed the ability to see bits and fragments of possibilities of the future. "Is it because of the festival?" He knew that Beach City would hold parties sometimes, and today was one of them. The small town would certainly be busy tonight with an array of people.

"Go alone to the boardwalk," Garnet squeezed his shoulder.

"What? Why? Alone? What's going to happen? Can't you just tell me?"

"Trust me, Steven," she released him as she headed into the direction of Bismuth's forge, leaving behind a muddled Steven.

* * *

Steven spent the afternoon hanging out with Amethyst, playing videogames, and visiting his father. Since he got another residence to stay at beside Steven's house. So the boy got his room back. "I don't understand," he huffed, hanging upside down on his bed with a phone to his left ear. "Why couldn't she just tell me?"

"Maybe, it would spoil it," Connie replied from the other line. Steven watched as Amethyst opened the fridge to take out an enormous cake. "It could be a surprise."

"But I wanna knnnnnnow," the boy huffed, pulling himself up. "And the fact she told me to go alone."

"It's Garnet, she wouldn't put you in danger by saying that," the was a shuffling noise. It sounded like Connie was moving aside books.

"Yeah, you're right," Steven turned to his alarm clock it read: 7 Pm. Jeez it was that late already? The day seemed to fly by quickly. "Thanks, Connie. Tell Jeff I said hi."

"Will do." With that they both hung up. Steven hopped off the bed as he walked down the stairs.

"You going out?" Amethyst asked, mouth stuffed with cake.

"Yeah, I'll be back later," the hybrid put on his pink jacket. He opened the screen door as he left the porch. His sandals smudged against them sand as he neared the boardwalk. The city was ablaze tonight, decorations over the boardwalk. There he could see people throwing glow sticks in the air. There was Sour Cream off to the side Djing and music blasting in the air. Steven smiled, it was nice to see his old friends again. Sour Cream, Buck Dewey, Kiki, and Jenny. The only people missing were Lars, Sadie and Shep. They probably still in Empire City.

But wait! No! Steven gasped, noticing his best guy friend beside PeeDee. Lars was actually here! So was Sadie and Shep. So they had come for the festival?

"Lars!" He ran up to his friend, tackle hugging him.

"Steven!" Lars hugged him tightly, patting his head. "I heard what happened to you. I'm glad you're okay." Steven smiled, tearing up with his cheek pressed against Lar's leather jacket.

"Steven! It's so good to see you!" He pulled away from his friend to find the rest of the gang. What a coincidence that they were all here together at this time. The boy began to sob as his friends surrounded him.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked, patting his shoulder.

"I've..." Steven sniffled. "Missed you all."

"We've missed you too." They enveloped into a group hug. For the rest of the night Steven partied with his friends until it began grow late.

10:00 PM his watch read as everyone began to leave. "Whatever you do, do not leave the boardwalk." Steven froze, halting himself from taking a step off the wooden planks to the beach. Was he supposed to stay here all night? Was that what Garnet meant?

Sighing, he turned around shoving his hands into his pockets. People were moving around, the town lights still bright. You could notice the lights reflecting off the ocean's surface out in the distance. How long was he supposed to stay here? Did Garnet mean that he would meet his friends and then he wasn't supposed to leave even when they did? Why did she have to be so mysterious?

The air was becoming a bit chilly, as Steven turned to stare out in the horizon over the ocean. The water was calm and dark. Somehow it made him feel gloomy. The ocean reminded him of a certain someone.

Pursing his lips he turned around to walk in the other direction of the boardwalk. People bypassed him as he kept his gaze down. His thoughts began to drift until he lifted his chin and time froze all at once. The blurry movement of bodies slurred all around him, but he could only stare at the sight before him.

Her face stood out among the crowd, like a diamond among a throng of stones. Those sapphire eyes glittering in the night, reflecting off the city lights. The blue skin, the blue military camp uniform. Not to mention her water wings that dispersed behind her.

Steven swore that his heart stopped for full minute. It was like he had forgotten how to breathe. His voice was cracked and strained as he muttered one word. "Lapis?...."


	14. The Assembly

Steven stared, the movement of bodies blurring around him. This felt unreal, like a dream. Lapis walked up to him, until they were only standing a few feet apart.

"I hate dreams like this..." Steven stated, not even realizing that he was tearing up and crying. Gosh, why was he being so emotional? Guys weren't generally supposed to not be like this. But from the looks of it, Lapis didn't seem to care. She smiled at him, reaching a hand out to him as the curly-haired boy flinched.

A hand cupped his cheek, and then she slapped him. Pain stinging his skin as Steven gasped.

"OW!"

"Does that feel real to you?" Lapis asked.

"It does..." Steven rubbed his stinging cheek. He suddenly felt the scruff of his shirt being grasped and tugged against the blue gem as she collided her lips against his. Oh stars... there it was again, his knees buckling, legs turning into jelly. Steven could've sworn that he collapsed during the intense kiss. Her passionate kisses surely made him feel like he was turning into a pile of mush, so blissfully ardent.

She seemed to have noticed, catching him but still didn't break the kiss. Great, this girl would certainly be the death of him. He was drowning, she was making him delirious, losing his mind to a pile of foggy passion.

Though once they pulled apart, Steven's lungs flooded in relief of oxygen. Lapis was breathing heavily too, their gazes meeting. Her sapphire orbs were twinkling with longing.

Steven had nearly forgotten how to speak during that moment. "H-how?" He barely managed to croak above a whisper. Lapis straightened them, holding them up as Steven then noticed four other blue bodies running up to them, plus a green one.

"I crossed the border with them too," Lapis turned her head as the four Lazulis came to a halt behind.

"You found him!" Cheeks grinned.

"Steven!" The hybrid could feel Navy hugging him tightly. And then there was also a green gem, watching the younger Lazuli hug him. "I've missed you!"

"You did say that you were from Beach City, and mentioned Little Homeworld as well," Lapis added, she gazed down to Navy squeezing Steven tightly. "It wasn't too hard to find." Moving her hands she pushed her youngest comrade away from Steven, giving her look that said: 'that's enough.'

Navy scowled a bit standing between Cheeks and Peridot. The green gem smirked, folding her arms.

"So you all came this way to defect? All because of me?" Steven's eyes were wide.

"Not exactly," Thorax glanced at Army.

"You are in danger," Lapis grasped Steven's arm.

"What? Why?" Lapis gazed around, incredulous, skeptical.

"Can we go someplace private?" She asked. "There's so many... humans all around..." he could tell that the gems were not used to this. Well they are from Homeworld after all.

"We can go to my place," Steven nodded his head.

"And you sure nobody else will notice us?" Army questioned.

"I'll talk to the Crystal Gems, they'll understand. They're like family." Steven guided off the boardwalk and across the beach to his beach house. They entered as the screen door was closed.

"Wow... this place is certainly... different... but interesting..." Thorax poked the painting on the wall of Steven and the Crystal Gems. "Are the Crystal Gems the leaders?"

"No, they're just family," Steven replied.

"So you don't need a picture of the Diamonds? Weird..." Army muttered.

"Woah! Look at all the food!" Navy thrust open the fridge. "There's so many. I've never seen these kinds before!"

Peridot had her arms folded, watching as Navy took something out from the fridge. The green gem scoffed, rolling her eyes but nonetheless let out a small smile.

"What is this?" Navy asked, holding out the container.

"That's cake," Steven said. "Strawberry Shortcake."

"Ooh! Can I try some?" Navy's eyes sparkled. Steven chuckled, reaching over to pat her head.

"Go ahead." Peridot scowled at this, dropping her arms to her sides.

"What are you all doing?!" Lapis snapped, her comrades freezing. Navy set the cake onto the counter, saluting as did the others. "Don't you realize what kind of mission we have to do? Do you realize what's at stake? This is no time to be lounging around!"

"Aye aye Captain Lapis!" All four of them replied in unison. Steven turned noticing these way Lapis' jaw clenched.

"What is this all about?" He inquired. "Saying that I'm in danger."

"Because you are in danger," Steven blinked at the green gem that was now standing in front of him. She was shorter than him, about the same height as Navy.

"This is Peridot," Lapis gestured to the green gem. "From Yellow Diamond's Sentry. She had been eavesdropping on us back in Homeworld as per orders from Jasper."

"But I never meant any harm," Peridot shook her head. "Honestly, I thought the two of you were meant to be together, so cute." Lapis and Steven both blushed at this. Steven chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "But then Jasper nearly killed me," the green gem clenched her fists tightly. "And he swore revenge on you, Steven. He's planning to murder you and destroy Lapis."

"What?" Steven blinked, eyes widening. "Are you saying.... that he came all the way here, crossed the border just to come after me?..."

"Yes," Lapis nodded her head. "And that is why we came here, to protect you and stop Jasper."

"Though there is no doubt Jasper didn't come alone," Thorax added. "He probably has his own gem gang with him, or whoever decided to join."

"Oh... this is really bad...." Steven clutched the sides of his head.

"That's why we're here," he felt Lapis take down one hand, clasping their fingers together. "I won't let Jasper hurt you. I won't let anything happen to you." The two smiled at each other, gazing at each other lovingly.

Thorax snickered in the background, along with Army. Navy's eyes glittered like a fangirl as Peridot gave the blue Lapis a confused expression. Cheeks cleared her throat loudly.

"I'll tell the Crystal Gems about this," Steven nodded.

"No, don't," Lapis tightened her grip on his hand. "I don't trust them."

"I trust them," Steven said. "They're my family."

Lapis sighed at this. "It just... we don't know anything about Jasper's plan... or who is with him..."

"I understand, but the Crystal Gems wouldn't aid Jasper to kill me. They would never hurt me," Steven shook his head. "They practically raised me from a baby, along with my dad who is human. We can trust them."

"All right, if you say so," Lapis gave a curt nod.

"Where are they anyway?" Thorax gazed around the room.

"They're probably asleep in the temple," Steven pointed to the stone door that had different gem symbols on it. "In their rooms."

"Woah! This is actually part of Homeworld technology!" Army walked up to the door, placing his hand against it. "And you even have a warp pad! How?! Only the capital of Homeworld has that."

"Well..." Steven drawled.

"His mother is Pink Diamond," Lapis took a step forward. Every gem gasped in the room.

"No way!"

"Your mom was the ex-military captain fourth in ranking?" Peridot's eyes were wide. "No offense, Homeworld pretty much hates her."

"Yeah, because she defected and brought other gems with her here," Steven murmured. "Like Pearl, who is from Homeworld and part of the Crystal Gems as well as Garnet."

"Garnet?" Peridot tilted her head.

"Yeah... she told me she was born with two gems, something that is very rare in Homeworld. She was considered an off color, among other deformities. But she left Homeworld, and met my mother here along with Pearl. And that's when they became the Crystal Gems and started a war against Homeworld to detach the southern land from its territory. They did succeed, but it was a nasty war. All I know is that both gems and people died. My mother was like a war hero here, even though Homeworld hated her and sought to destroy her. They never did, and she made a living here and met my dad. And that's when I came into the picture," Steven gestured to himself.

"Where is she anyway? In the temple?" Cheeks asked. Steven frowned as Lapis noticed his mood change.

"She died... while giving birth to me..."

"Oh- I'm sorry..." Cheeks said, for once being caring and not blunt.

"Anyway, I can tell the Crystal Gems tomorrow it's really late and you all must be tired. The six of you can stay in my mother's- I mean Rose's room. Well technically it's mine, but I sleep out here in this room. My room in the temple you'll be safe in there." Steven's gem began to glow as he pressed his palm against the stone door.

A rose-pink glow emitted off the symbol as the door opened to reveal a room filled with pink clouds like cotton candy. "Room, create a living space for these gems and obey them for the time being," Steven commanded. He pointed as the five of them entered as the room began to magical make beds and houses.

"Aha! This is amazing!" Navy squealed, jumping onto a fluffy cloud bed. Steven turned around to head to the bathroom to get ready for the night, not even realizing that Lapis didn't follow the gems into Rose's room. He changed into his yellow pjs in the bathroom, finished brushing his teeth as he exited.

"Ah!" He threw his hands into the air, startled by Lapis who stood leaning against the wall. "Oh it's just you..." he cleared his throat. "I thought you went in. You should go inside the pink room."

He turned to make his gem glow only to freeze as he felt a hand press against his gem through his pajama shirt. "And leave you alone out here? I don't think so."

"But- I'll be fine out here. It's not like nobody will come and murder me in my sleep." He noticed the way Lapis' face darkened. Eep! Wrong thing to say! "I'm positive Jasper doesn't know that I live here."

"You never know," Lapis' voice was cold, yet it sent chills up Steven's spine. Remind him to never get on her bad side. She looked absolutely murderous. Steven was sure that if anyone would to wake him up from his sleep she would kill them. And why did that somehow make him feel funny? She frightened him, but at the same time it made his stomach flush with butterflies. Her being so possessive- wait- protective is that the right word? It made his body feel warm.

"Okay," Steven nodded his head, knowing that there was no point in arguing further. He'd just have to go with it. Steven walked up the stairs to head to his bed, Lapis following him. Plopping underneath his covers, he closed his eyes though he could sense that Lapis was watching him. "Are you just going to watch me all night?" He peeked an eye open to gaze at her.

A deep blue blush spread across her cheeks as she turned her chin sharply to the side. "Maybe."

"But aren't you tired?" Steven shuffled over a bit. "Why don't you sleep here? That way you don't need to worry, and you'll be woken up if anything happens to me." He patted the side of his bed. Lapis watched him for a moment, before taking off her uniform jacket.

Steven's eyes widened, gulping as the jacket hit the floor. Through Lapis still had something on underneath. It was a black bodice shirt. She crawled in underneath the covers, staring up at the ceiling as Steven breathed a soft sigh.

"Now that feels better huh?" He closed his eyes, turning onto his side trying to lure himself into sleep. Nothing was going to happen, they were just going to sleep is all.

Though somehow through the middle of the night Steven sensed arms wrapping around him, holding him tightly against another body. The boy didn't complain, it actually felt nice. Lapis' body was warm, and he suddenly felt secure and safe in her eyes. Steven smiled, allowing himself to drift off fully in her embrace.


	15. Alone at Sea

Out of all the things Steven never expected himself to wake up to was to Lapis' sapphire orbs and a white spear pointed directly at them, or more accurately at Lapis.

"Please explain why a Homeworld gem like you is in bed with Steven?"

All at once Steven could hear a crashing noise. Lapis leaving the bed, now an empty spot as it took Steven several seconds to register what was happening. Water flew out from the kitchen faucet like an explosion as Pearl grunted, slammed into the wall.

"Wait! I can explain!" Steven threw the covers off him as he gaped at the sight before him, down below the loft.

"Let me go you clod!" Peridot thrashed against the floor, bound by Amethyst's whip along with the other Lazulis. Lapis was spiraling water in every direction, ice shards flying through the air as Steven had to duck his head to prevent himself from getting hit. There was the sound of glass shattering.

Garnet had her gauntlets summoned, ready to smash Lapis as the blue gem held a spiraling ice sword in the air. "STOP!!!!" Steven all at once screamed, throwing out his shield to block Garnet from socking Lapis as the stoic human was knocked back from the force of impact. Everyone gasped, as Steven's irises glowed a bit pink. He floated in the air, landing in front of Lapis. "Lapis is not our enemy! She's my friend," Steven touched his chest. "She's the one who freed from Homeworld, helped me to escape and those gems are her friends," Steven pointed to the others. "They mean no harm."

Amethyst glanced at Garnet who nodded her head. She dissipated her whip as Garnet retracted her weapons.

"So much for getting my face slammed on the floor..." Peridot groaned.

"Jeez what's your problem? Never seen Homeworld gems before?" Cheeks rubbed her stinging arms.

Lapis lowered her ice sword as Steven helped to free Pearl from the wall, cracking the ice that had her embedded. Pearl rubbed her wrist, putting away her spear.

"This is the Lapis Lazuli you've been talking about?"

"Yes," Steven nodded.

"And he's not just my friend," Lapis made her ice sword turn into liquid, spilling onto the floor. "But he is mine." She grabbed him in one fluid moment, surprising Steven. His face turned beet red.

"Lapis!"

"What? You know it." Steven could see Garnet smiling as Amethyst smirked. Pearl was confused, bringing a hand to her mouth in belated shock.

"Yeah uh- that's true..."

"As long as you're happy that's all that matters," Garnet held a thumbs up.

"Dude, how did this start? In Homeworld?" Amethyst nudged Steven's arm. "And she came all the way here for you. Now that's a woman ya got there. No wonder the two of you were in bed."

Steven blushed furiously. "It wasn't like that!"

"Wait, you two slept together?" Navy poked her head beside Amethyst as did Peridot. The three shorties all together. Amethyst blinked at the two gems.

"You didn't actually... you know do _it_?" Pearl emphasized. Lapis gazed at Steven as the boy's face was bright as a cherry. Could his face get any redder?

"No! We just slept that is all. That is all that happened I swear!"

"Good," Pearl nodded her head, seemingly satisfied. Steven dragged a hand down his face. Jeez what a morning. "So she came all the way down here to defect?"

"Actually she's here because-" Steven could feel his arm being pinched painfully. He squeaked, sparing a quick glance at Lapis. The blue gem shook her head. "Because uh- yeah she wanted to see me."

"Then why did she bring her friends?" Pearl gestured to the other gems. "And you left them in the pink room."

"It was the only place they could stay," Steven replied. "And they wanted to come here too." He assumed through the heart that they discovered the other gems in the pink room, it was the only explanation of how they could get through other rooms inside the temple.

"Hm I see," Pearl mused. "Why don't you just take them to Little Homeworld? Certainly, there's more space there and they can be around other gems. You can show them around."

"Okay," Steven nodded, turning to them. "You would like to take a tour of Little Homeworld?" He knew that going with Lapis idea to not tell the Crystal Gems would be best that they all act like they were defecting. Lapis nodded her head as her comrades took step in line.

"Sure!"

"I would love that!" Navy beamed. Pearl smiled as she walked to the warp pad.

"Come on." They followed her as Lapis stayed close to Steven's side. Peridot picked out a small recording device, secretly shoving it into Steven's back pocket without anyone noticing. All of them warped to Little Homeworld as Amethyst began to explain how chill everything was to Navy. Peridot was scowling, catching up to her and Navy Steven took note. The three shortie gems all gazing around. Pearl motioned you Thorax and Army, speaking of the many houses around.

"Steven!" The hybrid stopped as Aquamarine and Ruby ran up to him. He could notice the way Lapis tensed up. "We need your help!"

"What is it?" He asked, noticing the fear written on their faces.

"Aquamarine lost her wand in the ocean," Ruby pointed. "We tried searching on the boat, but we couldn't find it anywhere."

"I can help to search for it," Steven suggested.

"Thank you!" Ruby clung to his leg as Aquamarine gazed at Lapis. The other Lapis' were occupied in traveling around Little Homeworld. Amethyst sat on a bench munching on some fries, handing some to Peridot and Navy.

"Steven-" Lapis started, glaring at the short fairy gem. Aquamarine stuck out her tongue at him. Lapis raised an arm, only to feel herself rugged away.

"Don't worry I'll be with Ruby and Aquamarine I'll be back."

"This is Lapis Lazuli!" Pearl introduced the gem to Bismuth. Lapis blinked, watching ad Steven disappear with Ruby and Aquamarine to the beach. Something didn't feel right.

"Nice to meet you," Bismuth clasped Lapis' hand. "Thank you for saving Steven."

* * *

"You're not coming?" Steven asked as he stepped aboard the white boat that was against the sand.

"We have a meeting with some other gems, Steven," Ruby said, gesturing behind her. "But we'd really appreciate it if you could find Aquamarine's wand."

"All right." The hybrid started the engine as the boat drifted out into the ocean. He gazed out, searching the water. The wand wouldn't be underneath would it? Heavy droplets began to platter onto his face as he gazed up. Wasn't it just sunny a few minutes ago? It was now storming, dark clouds swirling in the sky.

A flash of lightning cracked the air, as the boat suddenly jostled. Steven shrieked, clinging onto the railing. What was that?! Did he hit something?

There was a pounding noise as water sloshed over the pier of the boat, Steven tipping back as his back slammed against the deck.

"Well if it isn't the runt known as Steven Universe?" That voice! Dread coursed through Steven's veins as he lifted his head. Jasper leapt up from the edge of the boat and onto the deck. Lighting boomed against the sky as Jasper grinned widely. "Finally, I've been waiting for this moment." He cracked his knuckles.

* * *

"Jeez, why does it have to be storming now?" Pearl exasperated. She, Bismuth, Garnet, Amethyst, and everyone else we're huddled in Bismuth's forge, Pearl gazing out the window.

"Where is Steven?!" Lapis demanded, voice laced with fury.

"Woah, calm down," Amethyst turned her head to the blue gem.

"He's with Ruby and Aquamarine."

"And you're sure you can trust them?" Lapis snapped.

"They've been here for several weeks, we trust them. They probably took shelter by now."

"Look I don't care!" Lapis stormed to shove open the door. "I am not leaving him out of my sight!"

"He's in danger!" Peridot exclaimed, surprising everyone in the room.

"What did you just say?" Thorax gazed at the green gem.

"I put a recording in his pocket without him noticing," Peridot held up a device. "And I just heard Jasper's voice."

"Jasper? Who's Jasper?" Amethyst questioned.

"Oh no he don't!" Lapis growled, flying out the door as she snapped it off its hinges. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"Wait for us Captain!" The four Lazulis quickly followed behind, Peridot running on their heels. Garnet blinked sharing a confused expression with Pearl.

"Um, did I miss something?" Amethyst questioned.

* * *

Steven gasped, summoning his shield as Jasper's formed her helmet.

"I am going to savor every moment of beating you into the ground!"

"We'll see about that!" Steven braced his feet against the wood. Jasper lunged at him as Steven used his shield to deflect his attacks. The bigger gem them sent him colliding against the wooden deck as he was grasped by the throat.

"Ah!" Steven thrashed as his Jasper's fist tightened painfully over his wind pipe.

"Say goodbye, you worthless runt." All at once Jasper's head was suddenly encased in ice, frozen as he dropped Steven. A wave of ocean water tumbled over the boat as Steven coughed, salt burning against his mouth.

"Steven!" A hand grasped his arm tightly, lifting him up.

"Lapis?" He blinked, noticing the blue gem that now stood in front of him protectively. Jasper used his brute knuckles to crack the ice from his head, shuddering.

"Ah, my little Lapis?" Jasper smirked, taunting around them. "You've come all this way to help this poor little weakling?"

"Take one step and I will kill you," Lapis hissed.

"How vicious I see," Jasper turned his head as noises called over the stormy air. The four Lazulis were flying towards them, Peridot on Navy's back. Jasper growled, turning around. "This isn't over yet." With that she leapt over the boat and dove beneath the waves, disappearing out from sight.

Lapis sagged, huffing Steven tightly against her. "I'm okay..." Steven whispered, feeling her tighten her arms.

"Lapis! Steven!" The four Lazulis landed onto the boat, checking them over.

"Are you okay?" Navy asked.

"He is fine," Lapis responded. "But that was too close," the blue gem growled. "From here on out I order all of you to protect Steven no matter what." Although the blue gem couldn't help but wonder how the heck Jasper found Steven so quickly.

"Oh look!" Steven bent himself over picking up a blue wand. "Aquamarine's wand!"

"Give me that!" Lapis snatched it, instantly snapping it half. She discarded it aside, thrusting out into the ocean.

Steven's eyes widened. "What was that for?! That was Aquamarines wand!"

"That fairy witch can make a new one," Lapis didn't even care how cold she was sounding. "I don't trust her, nor that little red eyed freak."

"Eyeball and Aquamarine?" Steven questioned. Lapis nodded her head.

"It's the only explanation of how Jasper could've found you so quickly, and knew you'd be out here. Aquamarine and Ruby sent you out here to search for a pathetic wand." Lapis curled her fist tightly. "Only to lure you to Jasper himself."

Steven stayed silent, eyes wide with apprehension.

"So that Eyeball and Aquamarine are working with Jasper?" Navy took a step forward.

"Who else is in his secret gang?" Cheeks asked.

"Guess we'll find out," Lapis face darkened, holding Steven protectively. That was too close, she wouldn't allow this to happen again.


	16. Homebound

The gang had returned back to the Beach House as it continued rain all day outside. "Steven, is there something you'd like to tell us?" The hybrid held out his phone when Pearl face called him. Garnet was behind her as well as Amethyst.

"Uh, not really! But I'm okay now!" Steven blurted.

"Then who's Jasper?" Pearl's eyed narrowed.

"Let's just say...." Steven spared a quick glance at Lapis who shook her head. The gem was sitting on the couch. Navy was in the kitchen eating some of the cake as Peridot placed her Homeworld tech onto the counter. Thorax was peering through the book shelves.

"Games?" He questioned. "What is this?" He pulled out one in particular. "Citchen Calamity?"

"He's not a nice friend?..." Steven smiled awkwardly. He could see the disapproving looks on the Crystal Gems faces. "Look, I gotta go!" He insanely ended the call, letting out a breath of relief.

"You sure it's a good idea to keep them out of this?" Army questioned, arms folded.

"We don't know who else is in line with Jasper," Lapis said.

"But the Crystal Gems don't seem bad," Army raised an eye ridge.

"We don't want to attract any more attention, that will only ward him away," Lapis folded her arms, crossing her legs. "We must get rid of him once and for all silently."

"Dude!" Navy gasped, mouth stuffed with cake as she grasped Steven's arm. "This is the best thing I've ever tasted!"

Cheeks scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Only you'd think something so sugary would taste so good." The curly haired Lapis walked over to the counter to take a slice of the strawberry shortcake. She took a bite, eyes widening. "Mmmm!" She began to plop more into her mouth. Steven chuckled as he felt his other arm grasped, rugged against the clinch beside Lapis.

"You should stay here, where it's safe while we deal with Jasper."

"I can help too."

"It's too risky," Lapis shook her head. "He's specifically targeting you."

"And you!" Steven reached over to clasp Lapis' right hand.

"I'm not going to let my toxic ex ruin what we have," Lapis said. "But if you go out, I'm going with you. We all will. I won't leave your side."

Peridot was scrambling around, inserting devices along the wall and onto the microwave and around the room.

"Mmph what are you doing?" Navy asked, curious as she swallowed a mouthful of cake.

"Putting security devices around," Peridot replied. "Could come in handy."

"Here," Steven got up from the couch, walking over to a box full of supplies. He took out a recorder, handing it to Peridot. "That's a recorder, press the button and it can record anything."

"But I already have one, here," Peridot reached over to point at Steven's back pocket.

"What?" He yelped as the green gem took it out. Steven could see the way Lapis was glaring at the green gem.

"Yeah that's how we found out you were in danger," Navy said. "Peri put that in your back pocket."

"Though this would suffice," Peridot analyzed the device that Steven handed her. "I'll use this one and the smaller ones for all of you, just case we need to communicate." She handed small devices to everyone in the room.

Army walked over to join Navy and Cheeks In eating some cake, Peridot following as well. Steven turned his head to gaze out the window. It was still pouring rain outside. "Looks like we'll be stuck in here all day," he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, time for me to teach you the ways of human life!" He grinned widely, "starting with this game!" He pointed to the box that Thorax held. "Citchen Calamity!"

And so the group began to the game, as Steven explained the rules. Lapis sat next to him, smiling at the way Steven laughed as he rolled the dice. She loved little moments like this, seeing her Steven so happy. From the looks of it, you'd think that this born didn't have depression, nor a hard life but reality said so otherwise.

They spent the rest of the day, chatting, laughing, eating cake, and watching TV. The gems didn't have TV back in their country so that was new. Steven showed them a samurai show and they all were instantly hooked. The curly haired boy leaned onto his hands back onto his bed, noticing the way Peridot was blushing.

"Did you see that sword?" Navy pointed to the screen. The green gem's face was obviously flushed at how close Navy was. She nodded her head gulping as Navy squealed like a fangirl. "He should totally get with her."

"I agree," Peridot nodded her head. "I bet he will save her."

Steven felt a cheek leaning against his shoulder. It was Lapis. He wrapped an arm around her, holding her close as she threaded her fingers through his hair. Man, that felt amazing. Steven's body slumped and he swore that he could've fallen asleep right then and there.

After the movie, Steven played some videogames against Thorax and Army on several laptops of his at his kitchen table. Despite the two never playing anything like this before, they actually weren't quite that bad.

"Why is this so hard?!" Thorax snapped. "Just to aim? This is nothing like real life!" Steven chuckled at the tallest Lapis. They were soldiers after all, and picking a fight with them would be the wrong thing to do.

"I can upgrade my wizard," Army stuck out his tongue thoughtfully, gazing at his laptop screen. "Oh! Look I'm versing CutiePie!"

"That's me, my username," Steven responded. He clicked on the mouse. "You're going down Blue Effort!" Harsh rapid clicking noises could be heard as Steven tapped repeatedly onto his mouse to attack the blue wizard on his screen. Lapis watched, intrigued as did Navy.

"Go Steven!" Navy leaned over, only to switch to Army's computer. All at once Army's wizard send an electric blast at Steven, exploding his character. Steven's health bar went down to zero as his screen turned red with: Opponent Wins!

"What?!"

"Ha! Take that!" Army pointed triumphantly at Steven, snickering. Steven took off his headphones, sighing as he dragged a hand down his face.

"How'd you do that? You're nothing but a puny level fifteen and I am level twenty I don't understand."

"No one underestimates Blue Effort," Army smirked.

"All right, you win," Steven leaned back into his chair. "Good game." He got up to allow Navy and Peridot to play as well.

It was slowly beginning to grow late, and the gems headed back into the pink room. Steven went to bed with Lapis beside him just as the Crystal Gems returned. Pearl shook her head at the sight of Steven cuddling against the blue gem on his bed.

"Let's not bother them," Garnet whispered as the three entered the temple.


	17. Battlefield

The next morning, Peridot and then other Lazulis were already up as Pearl served some breakfast. It was bacon and eggs, a delicious aroma that filled the house. Steven woke up to Lapis leaning her cheek against his chest as he smiled to brush some hair from her face. She stirred, opening his eyes.

"Hey, my angel," Steven smiled at the way Lapis blushed deeply. They both got up as Steven headed into the bathroom to get dressed for the day. Lapis went in after he was finished as they ate breakfast.

Once Peridot and the group of Lazulis were outside on the porch, and Lapis in the bathroom. Pearl confronted Steven.

"So you want to tell us what's happening?" She asked.

"I think it's best you don't know. I kinda promised, Lapis," he gazed at the blue gem that exited the bathroom.

"Very well," Pearl sighed. Steven's phone began to ring as he took the call.

"Connie?" He could notice the way Lapis gazed at him.

"Hey, Steven. I've heard that you've been hanging out with some Lazulis and Peridot," Steven turned to the Crystal Gems. Amethyst shrugged, still stuffing her mouth. Of course they had to tell Connie.

"Yes I have, and you won't believe it, but Lapis... she's the one I was kinda telling you about," Steven flashed a grin at his so said girlfriend.

"Oh? So she came back! I told you you'd see her again."

"Haha, yeah you sure did," Steven chuckled.

"Well, anyway I've called you to tell you that you should come to this party tonight."

"What party?" Steven turned away, listening intently.

"Kevin is hosting a party in his backyard," Connie replied.

"Kevin? You mean that douchebag?" Steven scowled.

"Look, I know he was rude to us before in the past when we were younger. But the others will be there, Sourcream, Buck, Jennie, Kiki, Sadie, and Lars. I'll be going too with Jeff. You should invite the Crystal Gems."

"Sure, and I'll invite Lapis and her friends too," Steven nodded his head. He could notice the way Lapis' eyes narrowed. "It'll be nice to enjoy ourselves. And I can show them how to party with other humans," he held a thumbs up at the blue soldier.

"Sounds, great. I'll see you tonight at seven then."

"See ya," with that he clicked the end call button. "Connie invited us to a party tonight."

"Oh how wonderful!" Pearl beamed. "I'll bring Bismuth along."

"Finally!" Amethyst grinned. "It's been so long since I've been to a party."

"A party?" Lapis blinked in confusion.

"Yeah it's a gathering where people eat, play games and dance together. It'll be fun!"

"Steven," Lapis snatched his arm forcefully. She gazed at the Crystal Gems that had their eyes on them. Lapis then proceeded to drag Steven out the door and onto the porch among her friends. "Are you sure this is safe?"

"The Crystal Gems will be there, so will my best friend, Connie." He could notice the way Lapis face darkened at that. "She's just my friend, nothing more," Steven raised his hands in defense. "Plus she has a boyfriend. But you guys are all coming too," he gestured to his head to the others as they directed their attention to him. "It'll be fun!"

"You said it was a gathering?" Lapis asked. "A party gathering?"

"Yeah, since Kevin is hosting it there's going to be a lot of humans there. It'll be the perfect opportunity for you guys to hang around other humans beside me," Steven grinned.

"Sweet!"

"Awesome!" The other Lazulis cheered.

"Don't worry," Steven took Lapis' hand into his. "If it makes you feel better I won't be alone." He could feel Lapis squeeze his hand back, nodding her head.

* * *

They had spent the afternoon at Little Homeworld before dusk settled, the party was beginning to start. Steven left the house with the Crystal Gems and Lapis' gang to travel to Beach City to where Kevin's house resided. Music blasted in the cool air. The back-yard gate was open, and they entered to find a crowd of humans dancing to the music. There was Sourcream DJing on the stand, Buck, Kiki, Lars, and Sadie along with Shep dancing. There were several other people getting refreshments around the pool.

Pearl walked alongside Bismuth to greet several of their human friends, Garnet with them. Amethyst joined Peridot as Navy went to check out the refreshments table.

"You like her?" Amethyst nudged the green gem's arm.

"Erm," Peridot cleared her throat.

"Oh come on! It's obvious!" Amethyst urged Peridot towards the refreshments table. "Go get her ya Peritacyl!" The other three Lazulis stood beside Amethyst.

"Steven!" The hybrid swirled his head around to feel himself tackled into a hug.

"Connie!"

"It's so good to see you!" She pulled back, smiling at him. Lapis scowled, arms folded tightly.

"It's good to see you too. This is Lapis," Steven gestured to the blue gem. "My girlfriend," he added when Lapis huffed.

"Nice to meet you," Connie smiled at the blue gem. "My name's Connie. I've heard so much about you," she held out her hand. Lapis gazed down at the outstretched hand, staring at it. Connie pulled her hand away upon realizing that Lapis wasn't going to shake it. "You better take good care of him."

"I will," Lapis nodded her head. "He means more to me than he'll ever know," she smiled at the hybrid.

"You guys should join me and Jeff near the pool," Connie motioned them to follow her. Lapis followed Steven, making sure to stay close to his side. Her eyes scanned the crowd for any signs of disturbance. They came to the several lawn chairs that were laid out.

"Jeff what's up my man?" Steven fist bumped Jeff as he stood up from his chair.

"How are you doing buddy?"

"Good, meet my girlfriend, Lapis." Jeff greeted the blue gem as Lapis merely nodded her head. She yelped as she felt Steven tug her hand. The music had changed into a slow beat.

"What are you doing?" Lapis demanded, feeling his arms on her waist, and moving hers over his shoulders.

"Slow dancing," Steven grinned cheekily, allowing himself to step and twirl the blue gem. Lapis gasped, stumbling a bit as Steven caught her.

"I uh- can't dance," Lapis blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry," she was tugged close against Steven feeling her heart hammer inside her chest. "Just follow my lead." Lapis stumbled a bit, watching Steven's feet until she began to fall in line with him. Their feet began to move in perfect sync as Lapis felt herself being dipped.

This was absolutely amazing! How come she had never done this before? It made her feel like she was flying in the sky, except she actually wasn't. Steven pulled her closer as she rested her hands and cheeks against his chest. She tilted her chin up as Steven captured her lips.

In the background she could hear cheering noises from her comrades and other people. The two pulled apart, blushing.

The music had changed back into an upbeat one, people finally going crazy and berserk. Lapis giggled as she intertwined her fingers with Steven. She never had so much fun in a gathering before, as in Homeworld meetings were only held for trivial matters, or subject to the military or state. There was no such thing as partying just for fun, and dancing to music.

"Steven," a hand tapped onto the boy's shoulder. Lapis had never seen this man before, a brown-haired human, older than Steven himself.

"Kevin?" Steven had released her.

"I see you've come to the party. You look like you're enjoying yourself," Kevin gazed around, eyeing the Crystal Gems, and the other Lazulis. "And everyone else."

"Yeah, this party's lit! Thanks for hosting it," Steven beamed. Lapis' eyes narrowed, something didn't feel right.

"That's great, but there is something I need to talk to you about, alone."

"Okay," Steven turned, Lapis right up his heel.

"She can't come," Kevin shook his head at her.

"Why not? She's my girlfriend. She's coming anyway," Steven replied. "She's kind of my bodyguard too."

Kevin paused for a moment before replying. "All right." The two followed the human through the crowd and to a secluded spot in the backyard. They were now away from the crowd. Lapis turned her head, wondering where her comrades were. Though she froze as she and Steven were suddenly surrounded by other human strangers.

Kevin cocked his head to the side and that's when everyone reacted. Lapis could feel herself being grasped, arms and legs bound with tight restraints. "Let her go!" Steven screamed, as several men seized him. His gem began to glow a bright pink hue as there was the sound of a gun cocking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Steven turned his head to find Kevin pointing a gun directly to his head. "Or I'll blow your head off right here." Steven growled as two humans stepped aside to reveal two gems. "I've got him, now where's my reward?" Kevin asked the two. Steven's eyes widened. Eyeball and Aquamarine! But that wasn't all, there behind the two stood Jasper.

"Are you really that stupid to think we'll reward you?" Eyeball laughed.

"Kill him," Jasper commanded all at once.

"You said you'd pay me!" Kevin yelled, lowering the gun. Steven knew now wasn't the time to be relieved. "But you never said you'd kill him! Thought you were just going to threaten him!"

"You idiotic fool," Jasper snapped his fingers. Aquamarine waved her wand flicking the gun from Kevin's grasp as she pulled the trigger on him. The sound of the gunshot split through the air as Kevin's body flew back slamming against the ground. The bullet had grazed through his head.

"KEVIN!" Steven thrashed only to feel Jasper grasp him by the shirt. He didn't have enough time to react to summon his shield as Jasper slammed her helmet against his head.

"NO!" Lapis screamed, thrashing against the pile of men and gems that held her down.

"Say goodbye, runt," Jasper passed over the fallen hybrid whose head was beginning to bleed. His vision was swirling as he saw Eyeball standing above him. Eyeball laughed wickedly before ramming her blade into Steven's side.

"AH!"

"STEVEN!" Lapis gasped, eyes and mouth wide with horror as Eyeball twisted the blade, jerking it out as blood spurted into the air. Steven fell onto his side, blood pooling around him.

"Oh don't worry about him," Jasper suddenly blocked her view, kneeling down in front of her. "He won't last long." He grasped her chin, tilting it up. Lapis let out a blood-curdling scream, freeing her bound wrists as she socked Jasper in the stomach, knocking him back as she howled. Water exploded in every direction, washing over them like an enormous wave. She froze all the humans to the ground, ice shards littering in the air.

Jasper coughed, squeezing the water from his hair. He chortled, "I always knew you were a monster." The sound of the gunshot and her alarming scream must've alerted everyone else at the party as people swarmed all around. People began to run in all directions and Lapis could see her comrades flying over towards her, Peridot behind them.

All Lapis saw was red as she hurled herself at Jasper. Fury boiled in her veins. Her comrades began to fight off the human gang members, along with Eyeball and Aquamarine. There were several other gems in Jasper's gang as well.

Ice shards flew in every direction, along with metal. The Crystal Gems rushed up to the scene; gasping in horror at the sight of a dead Kevin and Steven who was fighting to stay conscious despite his body losing too much blood.

"STEVEN!" Pearl summoned her spear as she didn't even care if she impaled the person in front of her. She needed to get to her baby! Garnet summoned her gauntlets knocking gems out of the way, as Amethyst hurled her whip, knocking bodies aside.

"Ah!" Lapis grunted as her wrists were slammed against the dirt, Jasper towering above her.

"Isn't this so familiar?" Jasper's breath on her neck sending an uncomfortable chill of dread over Lapis' spine. "We May both be monsters, but you should know your place!"

"I am nothing like you!" Lapis spat, spitting into Jasper's face.

"GAH!" Jasper used the sharp edge of her helmet to pierce Lapis' side. Blue blood began to spill as Jasper raked his fingers into the wound, tearing the flesh.

Lapis couldn't contain a grip on her powers as the pain bloomed across her body. Spots were dancing before her vision. Oh stars... no...

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" There was a bright pink light and Jasper was knocked back, a gust of wind sending him to his knees.

"Ste-steven?!" Lapis noticed the hybrid who nearly collapsed on top of her. "What are you doing?!" She held him up with the remaining strength she had. Red blood was now staining her uniform, hers getting onto his already bloody soaked shirt. His pupils were spasming from black to pink in an uncontrollable manner.

"Let me..." Steven brought a hand to his mouth. He touched his lips, kissing his palm as his body shook. "Heal... you..."

"Steven! No!" Lapis winced. "You need to heal yourself, you're going to..." he didn't heed her words as he slapped his hand against her wound. Lapis yelped, before suddenly feeling a warm soothing energy washing over her body. A pink glow emitted from her side as her wound began to heal. "Steven!" She grasped him just as the hybrid collapsed. Red blood was staining her hands as tears flooded down her cheek. "STEVEN!"


	18. Analysis

Lapis began to sob, clutching Steven’s bloody body close. She didn't care if she was drenched with blood. People around her were screaming. It was insane how a party could instantly turn into a bloodbath. 

"STEVEN!" The Crystal Gems had finally gathered around Lapis as she moved to hand Steven's body to the white gem. 

"Save him..." she whispered, before standing.

"What are you doing?!" Amethyst demanded.

Lapis clenched her fists tightly, setting her sight on Jasper who stood amid the chaos. "I'm going to end this once and for all." She walked towards Jasper as the orange gem tilted his head.

"He's dead, there's no way he'll survive." Lapis stepped in front of Jasper's line of sight preventing him from seeing the Crystal Gems rush Steven away from the fighting. 

"The world would've been better off if a deranged beast like you was never born," Lapis scowled. 

"Ouch, harsh," Jasper feigned hurt. "And that is how you greet me?"

"This ends now," Lapis lifted a palm forming an ice blade.

Jasper chuckled, "dark and menacing as ever. You realize how much of a turn out that is?" 

"You deserve no mercy. You will die." 

"Let's see who will kill each other first," Jasper summoned his helmet. Spotting the Steven's blood that coated it, Lapis screamed charging at Jasper. She hurled all her powers at him all at once. More people began to flee, along with Eyeball and Aquamarine realizing that this would be huge defeat. 

Lapis grunted as she was slammed against the dirt, groaning at the pain of the impact. Jasper's hands were then cuffed with ice chains, holding him back as all the other Lazulis surrounded him along with Peridot. A metal spear pierced through Jasper's side as Peridot smirked.

"Take that you cold!" Peridot shrieked. Jasper jerked out the spear as his side began to bleed dark orange. Lapis took the opportunity to slice her ice blade at his helmet knocking it off as she shattered the gem on his nose. 

Jasper coughed, blood spilling from his mouth as Lapis raised her hand, signaling for her comrades to release him. They did so as Jasper fell forward. His entire body was spasming from the shock of his gem that was completely shattered. His shards littered the dirt tainted with blood. His veins began to glow, showing how unstable his body was.

Lapis used her foot to shove him onto his back, pointing the ice blade at his throat. "Nothing without your powers huh?" The blue gem towered over him. For once in her life, she felt in control. "You'll pay for what you've done." Lapis sliced the blade across his throat, cutting his head off as it rolled to the side. 

Cheeks gasped sharply, covering Navy's eyes as everyone stared in disbelief. Lapis went ballistic as she used her sword to continue beating Jasper's corpse. All Lapis saw was a red haze, as a hand grasped her arm.

"Lapis, that's enough," Thorax commanded. The captain blinked, clearing her vision as she stared at Jasper's corpse. It was nothing but blood, bones, shattered shards, and chopped up flesh and spilled organs. You couldn't even recognize a person anymore. 

She dropped her bloodied sword as she turned to face her comrades. "S-steven?..." 

"He was rushed to the hospital," Peridot said. "At least that's what I heard from the Crystal Gems."

"Where did they go?" 

"They headed in that direction," Peridot pointed east. Lapis summoned her water wings taking off to the sky as the others followed, Navy picking up Peridot. The police began to arrive upon the crime scene, and to be frank the entire backyard looked like a battlefield from an all-out war. Heaps of dead bodies littered the expanse of the yard. 

Lapis flew higher flying in the direction as Thorax pointed to a street sign. "It says hospital this way!" They followed the signs.

* * *

"Where is he?!" Lapis didn't care if her uniform was stained with blood as they burst through the hospital doors, frightening several staff members. 

"Ma'am," one lady calmly stated, noticing the immediate distress. "You must wait in the waiting room."

"Where is Steven Universe?!" 

"He was taken to Trauma," the lady pointed down the hall. She gasped as Lapis shoved her aside running down the hall. "You can't just!-" she watched the gems burst through the swinging doors. 

Lapis could feel her heart pounding as she rushed past several nurses and doctors. "STEVEN!" She skidded to a halt at the end of the hallway, finally seeing the Crystal Gems. Lapis flung herself between them as they were gazing through the glass to another room.

There in that room, Steven laid on a white cot, doctors and nurses barking orders all around him. There was a box to the side, stained with blood, the liquid even coated the scrubs and gloves of the medical people. Lapis slammed her hands against the glass, her friends behind her as they watched in horror. 

There were so many tubes hooked to Steven's body, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose and his skin was deathly pale. 

"His vital signs are dropping," a doctor's voice could be heard from behind the glass. It was then that the entire world froze as a loud resonating beep sounded. The heart rate monitor was flat lining.

"No... Stu-ball…" tears poured over Greg's cheeks. Pearl gasped, crying as Garnet brought a hand to her mouth. 

"No!" Amethyst cried out.

"NO!" Lapis slammed her fist harder against the glass. 

"Lapis! Stop! You're going to break the glass!" Pearl tugged onto her arms. 

"He can't die!" Lapis didn't realize that she was screaming, the tears burning against her cheeks. "He can't!"

The doctor took out a shocking ventilator machine with pads, using them to shock Steven's body. It was used several times, Steven's chest lurching before a steady beating sound replaced the beeeeep. 

"His heart rate is back!" 

"Lapis!" The said blue gem's leg gave out, collapsing as Thorax and Army caught her before she could hit the floor.

“He’s alive…” 

“Insert blood transfusion,” the doctor stated. A nurse nodded, taking a bag full of blood to insert to Steven’s arm. “Increase oxygen rate, and prepare surgery for sepsis.”

More doctors came in, surgeons included as the curtains over the glass was closed. Lapis could feel her comrades holding onto her. Greg gazed back at the mysterious blue gem.

A doctor came out the door. “He is stable for now, but we will be treating him for sepsis.”

“Sepsis?” Amethyst asked, confused.

“Blood poisoning. He lost a significant amount of blood, but the metal blade that came in contact into his wound infected his blood cells. “They will be using intravenous fluids, strong antibiotics and a catheter to clean out his blood.” 

“Will he be okay?...” Pearl rasped.

“For now, yes. Though the surgery process may take several hours.”

* * *

Eyeball and Aquamarine had both escaped from the party scene. They barely managed to get away from Lapis’ comrades. 

“Agh!” Eyeball clutched the gem of her one eye. It was slightly cracked, and it was painful to take several steps.

Aquamarine growled, flapping her wings as she lifted the red gem floating over Beach City and over the ocean towards the direction of the border up north. Jasper was dead, but there was only one thing that they could do. They could go back and confess to Yellow and Blue Diamond about how Lapis defected, hid a human and came here and killed Jasper. Surely, the two officers in command would then have no choice but to attack Beach City. 

The thought of war brought glee to Eyeball as she cackled. 

  
  



	19. The Awakening

Lapis sighed, pressing her palm against the glass.

"Lapis..."

"Guys it's no use," Cheeks snapped at the rest of the comrades. "She isn't going anywhere." Pearl and Garnet both tilted their heads into the open doorway, Greg behind them. Lapis still hadn't moved from her spot.

"It's been days... and... she hasn't moved from that spot."

"Not even to eat or sleep," Thorax huffed.

"Who is she? And what is going on here?" Greg asked.

"I think- she's Steven's girlfriend," Pearl whispered to the human.

"Wait, my son has a girlfriend and he didn't tell me?"

"A lot has kind of been happening..." Amethyst shrugged sheepishly.

"Would someone please explain what's going on? Why was my son at a party and was attacked?"

"We don't know entirely either," Amethyst frowned. "Except for a gem named Jasper."

"Why couldn't he trust us if someone was trying to kill him all along?" Pearl sighed.

"They didn't want any more trouble enough as it is," Garnet replied. "Especially Lapis. She didn't trust us."

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Pearl turned to the taller gem.

"Because I respected Steven's wish along with Lapis," was the afro woman's reply. "I may see possibilities of the future, but I know better than to not interfere if it would do harm, or is against someone's accommodation."

"They will still question him," Pearl gestured down the hall to several Police Officers. Crazy Lace was there as well. "And Lapis, since she's from Homeworld and is somehow linked in all this along with her... friends.." Pearl gazed at the other Lazulis along with Peridot.

"It'll be all right," Garnet nodded her head.

For several more hours, the operation had finally ended, and Steven stirred upon his cot.

"He's waking up!" Navy gasped, pointing. Lapis pressed herself against the glass as everyone gathered around.

"Steven!" Pearl felt the tears of happiness leaking.

The curly-haired boy turned his head, opening his eyes. Tears streamed down Lapis' cheeks as she pressed her forehead against the glass, taking in a deep breath of relief. He was finally awake, he was going to be okay.

"Ahem, we need a word with all of you. Follow us, please," Crazy Lace said, stepping through the doors and beckoning towards Lapis and her comrades.

"What's going on?..." Navy's eyes widened. Peridot turned, clenching her fists as Lapis pulled herself away from the glass. "Are we being arrested? But we didn't-"

"No, this is merely a case that needs to be solved. We have already interviewed the Crystal Gems. They do not know what happened at that party. We need to gather whatever information we can. The suspect is dead, but I doubt that gem was alone," Crazy Lace. "So if you could follow us, that would be great." She cocked her head as the other police officers seized all the Lapis Lazulis and Peridot.

"Don't hurt them," Lapis snapped, as Crazy Lace grasped her arm.

"Your friends will be fine as will you. This will merely be an interview process."

Pearl watched as the gang was ushered out from the room, as doctors swarmed around Steven's form as the boy grimaced.

"You may come in now," the doctor opened the door, nodding his head. The Crystal Gems entered the room along with Greg, now standing at Steven's bedside.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Stu-ball," Greg hugged his son gently. Even though Steven was awake, he looked exhausted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pearl inquired, placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"T-tell... what?..." Steven's voice cracked weakly.

"About Lapis, and some gem named Jasper trying to kill you," Amethyst leaned forward. "Dude, we understand that your girlfriend didn't want to trust us. But someone attempting to murder you? Are you crazy? You could've told us!"

"I'm sorry..." Steven gazed down. "It just... Lapis didn't know who to trust... not even you. I didn't want to force her or make her uncomfortable."

"Is it true that she crossed over here illegally?" Pearl ventured.

"Yes... she came here to stop Jasper... Jasper was her toxic ex. He kind of found out about me in Homeworld and wanted to kill me and destroy Lapis... wait... where is she?" Steven sat up. "Is she okay?"

"She is fine," Pearl nodded her head.

"Crazy Lace took her and her comrades to be questioned about the murder scene."

"And Jasper?...."

"He's dead," Garnet complied. "Lapis killed him." Pearl, Amethyst and Greg gazed at Garnet in shock. The gem pointed to her visors, giving the silent message. Who were they to deny her seer powers.

"That's good..." Steven groaned, closing his eyes. Though that was concerning that she actually killed someone... but at the same time Steven could feel nothing but relief at the news.

"Yeah no kidding. That blue gem loves you, it's obvious," Amethyst snickered. "She didn't even sleep or eat for days until you woke up, dude."

Steven opened his eyes, "what?"

"Yes, she watched you the entire time."

* * *

"Are they going to torture us?" Navy could feel herself shaking as they were all separated into different rooms. "Peridot! No!" She thrashed against the police officer.

"Peridot will be fine, as will everyone else. We won't harm anyone," the agent replied as Navy was seated down. "All we need is the truth of what happened yesterday."

* * *

"I won't tell you anything!" Cheeks snapped. "My mouth tells no secrets!"

"Please, calm down Lapis," another agent replied.

"I am calm!"

"This machine detects lying."

"What?" Cheeks blubbered, feeling the chords that pinched her fingers gently.

"There is no need to be afraid," the human agent leaned forward. "Everything that is said here will be confidential."

* * *

Lapis stared ahead, arms crossed as she avoided Crazy Lace's gaze.

"Lapis," the colorful gem leaned against the table. "I am on your side here. You know you can trust me. I know you are a Homeworld gem, and are only doing this to protect yourself and your comrades. But I promise you, no harm will be done to them." The police gem sighed as Lapis didn't respond. There was a camera up in the corner, but this interview was going nowhere with Lapis' silence. She had every right to be, but they needed to know.

"I need to know for Steven's sake," Lace added. "I found him crossing from Homeworld's border. I thought he had been lost in that storm. And now we discovered a gem named Jasper who attempted to murder Steven, but was found dead along with several other bodies, one identified as Kevin. It appeared that he commuted suicide."

Lapis' mouth twitched in response. "I have a feeling you know what happened. And if it interests you, we can help you to return safely back to Homeworld, that is if you want."

Lapis lifted her chin, now gazing at Crazy Lace. "And Steven?"

"We will guarantee his safety." That seemed to make Lapis satisfied as the blue gem leaned forward.

"First of all, that storm brought Steven to Homeworld to me," Lapis started. "I hid him, and protected him to return safely back here. But Jasper, my toxic ex, captain of Yellow Diamond's sentry knew something was up and wanted to kill him and destroy me. But he failed when I got Steven across the border. And that's when Jasper crossed over to target Steven, to murder him once and for all. I found out about his scheme and came here to protect Steven."

"So Jasper was there at Kevin's party?"

"Yes," Lapis replied.

"Was he alone?"

"No, among the humans you described as dead helped him, along with two gems named Eyeball and Aquamarine they aided Jasper. Kevin was forced to kill himself against his own will with Aquamarine's power. Jasper nearly killed Steven, and me. But Steven healed me, and I killed Jasper." Her confession wasn't even laced with regret, no emotion on her face. Crazy Lace's eyes widened, leaning back into her chair. She had never hear anyone so boldly declare and confess that they killed someone. But it wasn't exactly a crime, Crazy Lace would take it as self-defense. After all, this Jasper from the sounds of it did seem like a horrible person and deserved such a treatment. But Lapis did seem frightening herself.

"And what of Eyeball and Aquamarine?"

"I don't know," Lapis shook her head. "They died?"

"We found no bodies that conform to their identities."

"Crazy Lace!" The door was opened to reveal a human police officer with Lapis comrades behind.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm not done yet here with this interview?"

"Thorax said that two gems, Aquamarine and Eyeball fled the scene."

"What? And no one else has detected them?" Lace turned her head.

"No, ma'am. Though two officers at the border spotted two gems crossing over."

"What?"

Lapis cursed, growling as she stood up. The force of the impact sent her chair tumbling over.

"Lapis, calm down!" Crazy Lace stood, arms outstretched to the blue gem.

"Take me to Steven, NOW."


	20. Preparations

"You know this could've all been avoided if you hadn't gone to that party."

"Pearl!"

Steven sighed, closing his eyes. "Especially if you knew someone was trying to kill you," Pearl added.

"I get it," Steven opened his eyes. "I was stupid and careless. I just thought that if Lapis were by my side I would be safe. And I didn't think a harmless human party would pose a threat."

The door was then thrown open, startling everyone as Lapis stormed over to Steven.

"Woah, what's going on?" Steven piped up at the sight of her gang around along with Police Officers and Crazy Lace.

"Eyeball and Aquamarine escaped to Homeworld, that's what," Lapis replied, rather bluntly.

"What?" Pearl's eyes widened.

"They know Lapis killed Jasper," Thorax nodded his head. The nurses gasped as Crazy Lace signaled for them to close the door so nobody in the hallway could hear.

"So... what does that mean?" Amethyst asked.

"It means that they'll confess to Yellow and Blue Diamond," Peridot spoke up. "And word will travel to White Diamond."

Pearl and Garnet both gasped sharply, the white gem bringing a hand to her mouth. Greg gazed at them confused. "No, no, this can't be happening now," Pearl shook her head. "Not again."

"Again?" Amethyst turned to the white gem.

"War," Garnet replied.

"Just like when Pink was alive," Pearl stated.

"Oh no..." all eyes turned to Steven. Lapis threw her arms around him, hugging him close.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"This is all my fault..." Steven ignored Lapis' comment. "If I hadn't met you... or got caught in that storm... or gone to that party..." the boy froze as Lapis grasped his cheeks.

"Don't you dare ever try denying that you wished you didn't meet me, and cause all this mess. Yes, you are a pain. But I don't care, I will do anything it takes to protect you. I will fight in this war, for you."

Steven blinked, the tears leaking down his cheeks. Lapis leaned forward to kiss them. As he blushed. "Laaaapis," he whined, "everyone's watching."

"Ignore them," she then captured his lips into her own. Steven groaned softly, hand clutching onto Lapis' side. Navy blushed turning her head to find that she met Peri's gaze, the two of them now blushing even deeper.

Pearl cleared her throat as Amethyst had a thought in mind:

"Did any of you bother to realize what this war would mean?" Amethyst asked.

"What do you mean, Amethyst?"

"I mean if we win this war, what would that mean for Homeworld?"

Lapis pulled away from Steven, turning to the purple-skinner human. "Homeworld's demise."

"What?" Steven blinked, wondering if he heard right.

"Yellow Diamond will be furious with Jasper's death and Blue Diamond with my betrayal. And if they lose, Homeworld will be its own chaos. I've seen it happen after the war Pink started. They do another one, I'm sure Homeworld will be broken. And I'll make sure of it," the blue gem clenched her fist.

"Wow... and I thought that you wanted to go back..." Steven murmured.

"Not anymore," Lapis shook her head. "I actually like it here, and would rather be with you," she smiled at Steven.

"I agree," Navy nodded her head. She bravely took Peri's hand into her own. "Right?"

The green gem blushed, nodding her head. The other Lazulis gazed at the two, shocked.

"But your families," Lapis said.

"You're our family," Thorax gave a curt nod. "My family never really cared for me. They kicked me out."

"Same," Army added.

"And I personally like it here too," Cheeks added, pursing her lips. The Crystal Gem's eyes were wide, sparing a glance at each other.

"Well, looks like Little Homeworld is getting bigger," Amethyst commented.

"If we're going to fight this war," Garnet took a step forward. "We're going to need all your help."

The four Lazulis nodded their heads, Peridot humming in response. "I'm ready." Crazy Lace nodded her head from the background, motioning to the police members.

"My agents will help as well."

"I'll tell Bismuth and all the other gems of Little Homeworld as well," Pearl smiled at Lapis. "This is the time where we will all need each other. And besides, you guys know Homeworld, your help benefit us."

Lapis nodded her head. She intertwined her fingers with Steven's. The boy used his other hand to kiss his palm, pressing it against his wound, healing it fully.

"You ready, Steven?" Lapis gently hauled him up.

"As long as you're by my side."

"Always."

* * *

"SHE WHAT?!" Yellow Diamond boomed, slamming her fists against the armrests of her chair. Yellow Pearl flinched, as Eyeball didn't bat a single eye. Yellow Diamond growled, standing up. "Prepare to make reinforcements. This is war."

The same had gone for Blue Diamond as she heard about Jasper's death and Lapis' betrayal. She sighed heavily, it was a pity that her most trusted Lapis betrayed her. How could this happen? The news spread like wildfire, and she knew she had no choice. She had to tell White Diamond.

The journey to the capitol was an easy one as the palace seemed abandoned, except for White's guards that infiltrated the place. Blue Diamond bowed, finding Yellow appear behind her. The doors opened to reveal the nine-foot pale woman in black heels that made her seem even taller. She was practically a towering skyscraper.

"Kill her," White waved her hand. "And kill that pathetic human."

"It will be done, My Diamond."

White turned lifting her hands into the air. The guards all assembled into the enormous palanquin, loaded with weapons and soldier gems of all kinds. "Annihilate them." She ordered her court to follow Yellow and Blue, to join them.

White watched as they marched out from the Capitol, many gems in the town watching from their windows, their screens and others hiding inside their homes. This was not the first time they had witnessed a war, and they knew this would be bad.

Some of the gems gazed towards the white palace, disdain on their faces. All their lives they had been trained to follow the Great Leader. But now, seeing that she could put everyone's lives out like they were nothing. Perhaps, things would need to change after this war.


	21. War

A massive crowd formed around Little Homeworld. Steven had been discharged from the hospital and managed to contact the mayor of Beach City to have everyone evacuate. After all, they couldn’t have innocent lives on the line. 

Steven stood, watching as his human friends got into their vehicles, a long line of cars leaving the city. Though the ones that remained behind were mainly the Crystal Gems, the gems of Little Homeworld, the secret agent service that Crazy Lace was in, along with other soldiers. 

Garnet motioned that they should head to the hill where the lighthouse stood, so they could see if their enemy was advancing. Steven followed them, gazing out into the distance. Lapis stood beside him, the rest of her friends behind. 

Sure enough, way out in the distance across the ocean, two floating ships could be seen, one yellow, and one blue. They were enormous hand ships to be exact. There were other smaller ones in comparison, jade green in color. “Jeez, what is it with Homeworld and hands?” Amethyst snorted. “Why are all their ships like that?” 

“That is just how it’s done,” Peridot replied. “Hands symbolize power, and authority. Though White Diamond’s ship resembles a head, basically screaming that she’s the goddess of Homeworld.” 

The ships were advancing closer as Garnet signaled with her hand. “Ready the light canons!” The other gems of Little Homeworld turned their glowing canons to the sky. Crazy Lace beckoning for the others to not attack yet. They awaited, with bated breath as the two largest ships came near the banks of Beach City. They landed onto the shore, sand flying in every direction. An opening opened, to reveal two large woman in stature. 

“Yellow Diamond,” Peridot hissed.

“Blue Diamond,” Lapis’ eyes narrowed as they gazed at the two from aloft the hill. 

“Where’s White?” Amethyst asked.

“Of course she wouldn’t come,” Pearl shook her head. “She is the god of Homeworld, if she dies their country falls to ruin.” 

“ATTACK!” Yellow Diamond raised a fist. It was then all at once the other ships began to fire at them. Steven yelped, summoning a bubble to protect everyone around him from the incoming blast. 

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, giving the signal for the other gems to fire their light canons at Homeworld’s ships. The pink bubble popped as it seemed that thousands of them landed onto the beach, piles of bodies moving in every direction. Crazy Lace pointed her sword high into the air. “Charge!” 

Lapis summoned her wings as Steven’s gem glowed. He used his bubble powers to latch onto her leg so he could fly through the air and summon shields to deflect blasts coming at the ocean gem. Down below the Crystal Gems could be seen engaging in combat, Pearl swiping her spear like an assassin. Garnet knocking out bodies with her gauntlets, Amethyst using her whip to capture people and whip others off their feet. The sound of gunshots filled the air, amid screaming and light flashing. Peridot was using metal blades to impale people. The other Lazulis were forming ice shards, raining them down in every direction. The entire scene was absolute chaos. Blood split into the air, the sound of gems sizzling, along with cracking noises, broken shards littering the sand. 

Steven popped his bubble, his feet landing onto the sand as Lapis landed as well. Her gem began to glow a bright blue hue on her back, raising her hands into the air. It was like all hell broke loose at once. And Steven couldn’t help but to smirk. This was his girlfriend, and boy was she a demigod. Steven swore that his love grew deeper for her every second. An army of water forms formed around them, Lapis sending them off to charge into the battle. A bolt of lightning nearly struck Steven’s feet as he propelled himself backwards. He lifted his gaze to find Yellow and Blue Diamond proceeding towards him. 

“Stay away from him!” Lapis stood in front of Steven, growling. 

“It’s you!” Blue Diamond gasped. Her eyes flared as a blue light descended over the area. Steven noticed that people began to cry, sobbing on both sides unable to move. Though the boy could feel tears pooling down his cheeks along with Lapis, the two of them appeared to not be fazed at all.

“This is nothing,” Lapis spat, wiping the tears from her eyes as she summoned her wings to fly at Blue, creating a gigantic ice blade to cut off her power. 

“Ah!” Steven’s eyes widened as Yellow grasped Lapis with her electric powers, electrocuting the blue gem.

“Why you!” Something snapped inside Steven. His eyes turning pink with Diamond-shaped pupils. He screamed, a pink psychic beamed emitting in all directions sending the two diamonds colliding against the sand. This resulted in Yellow dropping Lapis who gasped seizing a bit before the sparks dissipated.

“Pink!?” Blue gasped sharply.

“But it’s not!” Yellow snapped. “It’s a puny human!”

“But it has Pink’s powers…. how?” Blue questioned. “Unless…”

“She mated with a human? Ugh, disgusting!” Yellow grimaced. “That abomination needs to die!” Electricity cackled around the giant woman.

“I don’t think so!” Steven roared, his body turning pink as everything exploded around him. He could see Lapis bleeding, blue blood sprinkling the sand. This only propelled his rage further. The Diamonds hurled all their powers against him at once.

Lapis lifted her palm, sending a tidal wave with all the remaining strength she had left. Garnet’s yell could be heard over the clamorous noise. The light canons fired and that’s when everything combined, turning the world into a white blast. Steven felt himself being blinded, body slamming against the sand, skin cutting against the rocks, water splashing over him, burns scalding him. It felt like he was in the middle of an explosion. Then everything became deaf. Was he dead? Then he felt it, searing pain flaring up his side. He groaned, eyelids cracking open to find that he was on his side. There was a bubble around him and even around Lapis in a separate one off to the side. He must’ve somehow bubbled her to protect her from the blast. Both bubbles popped, pink light floating into the air. Steven pushed himself up despite his body screaming at him. The sight before him horrified him.

There in the middle of the beach were two dead bodies, wait… no… there were dead bodies everywhere. Though there was no mistaking Yellow and Blue Diamond’s bodies among the corpse yard. Shards littered the ground, yellow and blue. And where the army was, the sand was dotted with shards, and fallen bodies, blood tainting the ground. There was a lot of red from the humans on Steven’s side, but the gems their blood bathed the beach with vivid colors. It was strangely beautiful, yet disturbing at the same time. The scene of death displayed in a myriad of colors. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst stood up. They were running towards him. He could tell that they were badly injured. Crazy Lace was standing off to the side, her arm burned as did her remaining soldiers.

“STEVEN!” He was engulfed into a tight hug from his guardians. Then he saw Peridot helping up a fallen Navy, the two of them hugging each other for dear life. Thorax was up, dusting his shoulders as Army shoved off the body that laid over him. Cheeks was standing there, her uniform half shredded.

Steven gazed at Yellow and Blue Diamond’s bodies. “They’re dead…” Garnet confirmed.

“We won,” Pearl smiled weakly. Steven could feel Amethyst laughing and crying at the same time, hugging him tightly.

“Wait…. Lapis!” Steven ignored the way his body burned in pain as he stumbled over towards the blue gem that laid motionlessly on the sand. His hands began to shake as he sank to his knees. “N-no…” her gem was cracked. He licked his hand, slapping it against her gem. “Come on!” Nothing occurred as Steven could feel the sting of tears. “LAPIS!” He clutched her close, sobbing. Leaning down he pressed his lips against the gem on her back, letting his tears drip as well. A faint pink glow emitted from her gem as he pulled back. Gasping, he watched as did the others who gathered around him. Lapis’ gem began to heal along with the wounds on her body.

Lapis groaned, shifting as she turned her head. She found herself in Steven’s arms, the curly-haired hybrid smiling at her. “Steven?”

“Lapis!” He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her gently albeit lovingly. Pearl smiled, leaning back to place her hand onto her hip. Garnet held a thumbs up as Amethyst snickered.

“Go Steve-man!” She received a jab from Pearl in response. Thorax shook his head, Army standing there to gaze around. Navy smiled in awe, turning to lean her cheek against Peridot’s shoulder. Cheeks clapped her hands once the two of them pulled apart.

“Did we?” Lapis blinked, allowing Steven to gently haul her up. The boy then used his spit to heal his own injuries, otherwise Pearl would’ve nagged him about it.

“Yeah,” Steven nodded his head. “We won,” he turned to the gesture to the beach. “Yellow and Blue Diamond are gone.”

“Jeez,” Bismuth came trailing towards them. “Now we must clean up this bloodbath.”

“I can help,” Lapis grinned, beckoning for her comrades to join her. They did so, all five Lazulis raising their hands into the air to bend the water from the ocean to pull every single dead body off the beach and flinging them miles out into the ocean to be lost forever.

“Now that’s easier,” Pearl nodded, satisfied.

“But wait-” Amethyst started. “What about White Diamond? Would she come here?”

“Nah,” Lapis’ lip quirked to one side. “She may be a dictator, but even then she is nothing”

“What’s that supposed to even mean?” Pearl questioned, gazing quizzically at the blue captain.

“She is too afraid to ever leave her own confinement. And I’m sure Homeworld itself won’t take this news easily that they just lost this war for nothing.”


	22. Aftermath

It had been months since the war. Activity began to return back to normal in Beach City. Citizens resorted back to their daily routine of life. The Crystal Gems helped Lapis and her comrades to settle in Little Homeworld. It was then that Navy and Peri had officially become a couple, and everyone thought the two were perfect for each other. Thorax and Army got along with the other gems of Little Homeworld. Cheeks and Amethyst had become close friends, along with Peridot and Navy. Well, they certainly were among the shorter gems.

It certainly would take some time for the defective Homeworld gems to grow accustomed to living here in this new country among humans, but they seemed happy. They were free to do whatever they wanted, except for breaking the law of course. Yet, there was much more freedom than there ever was back in Homeworld.

Steven and Lapis were walking through town, hand in hand until they saw the news on the TV in the city square. "After the death of both Yellow and Blue Diamond, officers in command in Homeworld. Since the news spread back of their devastating defeat, this has sparked an outrage in all of Homeworld, according to the NIS who have been spying across the border. And this footage has been captured of the capitol of Homeworld erupting in flames." A video footage appeared, showing thousands of gems all rebelling, infiltrating, and destroying White Diamond's palace. It seemed like the entire country was at civil war, thus breaking it. "And it appears that White Diamond has been taken down by her own people," the reporter added, shuddering. "And suffered a gruesome death." The screen cut back to the reporter. "We have been sending our agents across the border to help out those gems in need during this crisis. It seems that Homeworld has finally met its demise." She then began to explain how other countries have been offering aid and offering the displaced gems a member of citizenship into their own country.

"Wow, it actually happened," Steven chuckled, squeezing Lapis' hand gently. He turned them around. "What do you say we hit the Funland?" At seeing Lapis' confused expression, Steven tugged her along. "Let's hit up." The rest of the day was spent with the two of them hanging out at Funland, it was their date after all. Lapis had never been on a roller coaster before, nor played mini games at the arcade. They even watched a movie at a theater, holding hands gingerly. And when dusk finally began to settle they sat onto the hill watching the sunset blaze across the ocean's horizon. Lapis leaned forward to kiss him urgently, allowing Steven to cup her cheeks. They stayed like that, inside their own little world.

The other gems were slowly growing accustomed to Little Homeworld, including Lapis. Although, Steven had to return to Empire City to help with Shep and Sadie's concert. It was hard since Lapis didn't really have a place to stay in Empire City, so she remained in Little Homeworld. At least she could visit since she could fly over. Dumping his backpack onto his bed as he greeted his roommates, the hybrid turned in for the night.

Though something caught his eye on his bed, something that was inside his backpack that he pulled out. A little blue heart note. Lapis. Of course she left something for him. He read the small note:

 _'If any other girl bothers you, giving you the oogie eyes. Tell me and I'll make their life hell.'_ Steven couldn't help himself from laughing.

"Still jealous, huh Lappy?" he smirked. He didn't blame her though. He himself was an attractive looking guy. Though he was interested in no one else, only, and simply Lapis. But sometimes Lapis was still frightening, but he loved that about her. He remembered the way a girl glanced at him at the Arcade and Lapis' eyes were blazing embers. She legit sent ice shards at the girl, sending her running and screaming away. Remind him to never get on her bad side. Wait, the note wasn't over yet:

 _P.s... if you're having trouble sleeping again, I left you a little gift._ Underneath the note was a pink recording device.

"Huh? Use this when I can't sleep?" Steven laid down, holding the device in his hand. Ever since he was diagnosed with depression, he couldn't sleep well. Although he had been getting better, slowly, and ever more so since Lapis came along. He wondered what this was. Pressing the play button Steven's eyes widened, it was that song!

"I wanna keep on going," Steven clutched the device close to his chest as he closed his eyes, listening to Lapis' angelic voice. He could listen to it all day long.

"Wanna be right here with you.

I'd love to see your colors shining

Throoo-oo-ooough!

I'd love to see your colors shining

Throoo-ooo-ooo-ugh." And before he knew it, he was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a hassle as Steven helped Sadie and Shep prepare to load their truck. "What's going on?" he asked, "I thought there was supposed to be a show today?"

"We're not performing until tomorrow, we've been asked to perform abroad," Sadie replied.

"Abroad?" Steven's jaw dropped. "Where?"

"Someplace in Switzerland, I forgot the name... what was it again?" Sadie turned to her partner.

"Lungern, Switzerland," Shep replied. Steven could feel his body freeze.

"Lungern?" Images of the past flashed through his mind. Lake Isetwald! It was the place where.... Where he first heard Lapis' voice that gave him the strength to continue on living. "Really!?"

"Yes, really," Sadie nodded her head. "And you're coming with us, we need our roadie. Now go get your stuff." Steven grinned widely before dashing away to his apartment to pack and gather all his belongings that he would need for this trip. Sadie and Shep were already packed, parking their truck in front of his apartment as Steven opened the door. He suddenly collided against a body, yelping. His suitcase fell to the side, his arm being grasped before he could fall backwards.

"I'm so sorry! I-" he gazed up, freezing at those angelic sapphire orbs gazing into his own.

"Did you really think that I would not come to visit your show?" Lapis smirked, straightening him as Steven blushed deeply.

"You're... coming?..." Steven could only croak, dumbfounded.

"I heard you're going to Switzerland," Lapis intertwined their fingers. "How could I not?" She smiled, leaning her face closer. This caused Steven's blush to deepen as Lapis chuckled. "You are so adorable~"

"Hey!" Sadie barked from her passenger seat, the car window rolled down. "You love birds coming or what?"

Lapis smirked, before stealing a swift kiss from Steven. The boy could feel his heart hammering, wanting to escape as his head began to swim. She kissed him passionately, before letting him go as the hybrid groaned. Steven could feel the scruff of his shirt being grasped as he barely had time to snatch his suitcase before Lapis hauled him into the truck, taking a seat next to him.

The ride to the airport was a short one, ten minutes to be exact. Steven smiled as they boarded the plane, he and Lapis having chosen seats next to each other. The curly-haired man gazed out the window, watching the world down below them disappear into nothing but white fluffy clouds.

"Want some?" Steven craned his neck to find Lapis holding out a cookie cat.

"Woah, where'd you get that? And how did?" Steven took it, face brightening up like a little child. Even though there came a point where he stopped eating these, he found that he still loved them. How could he not? Cookie Cats were a delicious treat.

"Pearl said you loved these ever since you were little," Lapis replied. "Let's just say we went shopping and I bought the entire stash," she pulled out her bag to reveal four boxes of cookie cats.

Steven's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Wow... you know you didn't need to buy that many."

"Well I did," Lapis huffed. "I bought them all for you," she folded her arms. "Just shut up and enjoy them."

"As you wish my lady," Steven grinned, unwrapping the cookie cat to take a bite. The ice cream sandwich exploded with flavor across his tongue, the vanilla melting. "You want a taste?"

"I'm good," Lapis shook her head. Her eyes widened as Steven leaned over a mischievous look on his face. He grasped her chin, pressing his lips against hers. Lapis suddenly felt butterflies swirling intensely as she felt Steven's tongue lick her lips. She opened her mouth in response as the flavor of vanilla hit her tongue. Steven pulled back, snickering at how dark blue Lapis' face was. "You shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?" Steven winked, teasing.

"Because now I can't resist you," Lapis replied. Steven's eyes widened blushing, opening his mouth to speak only to feel Lapis collide her lips against his. "And I'll make you drown~"

"Ah~ Lapis!~" Steven gasped, face flushing, hands clutching onto his knees as his girlfriend began to ravish his lips. Her tongue was fighting over his for dominance, and boy was he in heaven.

"Don't you guys realize that you're on a public plane?" Someone snapped from in front of them. Steven brought a hand between them to push them apart, both breathing heavily. The two turned, blushing furiously.

"We can do this later," Steven whispered, feeling like his body was on fire. Man, why was it so hot in here? He swore Lapis knew just exactly how to... turn him on. Lapis nodded her head, closing her eyes as she leaned her cheek against his shoulder. Steven took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down before closing his eyes as he rested his head against hers. The two of them eventually falling asleep for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

They had arrived the next morning in Switzerland, taking a rental car with Shep and Sadie to Lungern. The hotel was completely stunning, something out of this world, and luxurious. Though Steven could notice the playful glint in Lapis eyes. He could feel himself blush, it was like the two were sharing the same mind and thinking alike.

"All right, we'll put our stuff in and then set up our concert in the main hall," Sadie said. Lapis and Steven followed the two as they had their own room. They set down their belongings, before heading to the main concert room down in the spacious hallway. This place was a huge tourist attraction and a large crowd was already beginning to assemble.

Lapis took a seat in the front row as Steven helped to set up the microphone for Sadie and Shep, along with the music radio in the back. Once finished, he took a seat beside his girlfriend as the show started.

It began with Sadie and Shep both singing and dancing, Sadie sang several of her most famous songs. It lasted for about an hour, before everyone stood up applauding. And then somehow, Sadie and Shep were beckoning Steven and Lapis to join them onto the stage. Steven was confused at first, but took Lapis hand as she yelped.

He whispered into her ear as the blue gem got the idea. The two of them began to twirl and dance as Steven began to sing:

"She was trapped among mirrors  
And it couldn't be clearer  
She wanted to leave this place  
And get herself back into space  
And you might think she's scare  
But her friendship comes through subliminal  
Lapis, Lazuli," Steven hummed, smiling at her. "I met you in the storm of the sea. Lapis Lazuli, you were so cold, but then you came around to meeeee."

Lapis took the mic from Steven, she singing:  
"Oh, when a difficult day goes by  
Keeping it together is hard but that's why-  
You've got to try  
You've got to try  
And when there's a thundering storm outside," Lapis twirled herself. "Underneath the covers you huddle and hide  
Open your eyes  
Open your eyes."

Steven then began to sing: "It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda loooooove."

"Stuck in the middle of fear and shame," Lapis threw her head back.  
"Everybody's looking for someone to blame  
Like it's a game  
Like it's a game  
And now I am better than 'win-or-lose'  
There's a new direction that I'd like to choose," she turned to face Steven. "It's called the truth  
It's called the truth."

"Hey, you," Steven leaned the mic towards him. "Show me that solvable problem. We can get through this. I'll do the hardest part with you." The two of them suddenly began to sing together in sync.

"It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true kinda love  
It's the true, it's the true  
It's the true.... kinda lo-oooooooooove!" They finished with a bang, clasping their hands together as everyone cheered. Roses began to decorate the stage as the couple giggled. They hopped off to join everyone into having refreshments and being complimented.

* * *

Though once the celebrating died down, the two took a walk outside the hotel and around Lake Isetwald. They stood now on a verdant hill, overlooking the green mountainside, and the turquoise lake shimmering in the sunlight.

"This place is gorgeous," Lapis smiled in awe, leaning against Steven's shoulder. She could feel his arm wrapping around her.

"It is," Steven replied, smiling. The water of the lake was glistening in the sunshine, the lush green mountainside standing out against the vastness of the blue sky. There were little white flowers that dotted the landscape.

"Let's live here." The statement was so bold, it caught Steven off guard for a moment.

"What?"

"Let's live our future here, in this wonderful place," Lapis gestured with her hand. "The place were fate had us meet before it our time. I'd love to live here with you."

Steven smiled, closing his eyes for a moment envisioning life here with Lapis. They could own a cabin along the countryside and have children. The thought was amazing itself, staying here forever with Lapis by his side, nothing sounded sweeter.

"Me too," he opened his eyes, squeezing Lapis' shoulder gently. "We will live here. This will be our future." He turned to kiss her lips, loving the way that she deepened the kiss. Of course, leave it to Lapis to turn him into a puddle of mush. And this time there was nothing to distract them from their heavenly bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Fin. I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
